Shugo Chara Interviews
by ShoujoAnimeFanatic13
Summary: Ask the Shugo Chara cast and they will answer you, there will be no character grudges and etc. so if you have any q's please send them in, also, please try not to ask too many pairing q's, they are very hard to ans. since pairings are never official pls.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi Minna, This is ShoujoAnimeFanatic13,you can call me Ana-chan, I am making a new fan fic (but It's my first one on Shugo Chara)

Ikuto: so what, its probably lame

Me: Ikuto your soooooooooooo mean (_cries_)T.T

Amu: Ikuto!!!! (Hits Ikuto multiple time's)

Ikuto: owwwwwwww, Amu, what was that for?!!!!!

Amu: that was for making Ana-chan cry

Ikuto: I didn't do anything

Amu: still….. you made her cry (continues hitting)

Me: It's alright Amu-chan, I'm fine, its ok

Amu: really??

Me: yup yup,

Amu: ok then (stops hitting Ikuto)

Amu: but tell me when he does something bad ok Ana-chan

Me: THANK SOOOO MUCH AMU-CHAN, YOU ARE A GREAT FRIEND, I LOVE YOU T.T (hugs Amu-chan)

Amu: I Love you too

Me: T.T (tears of joy)

Amu: anyways Ana-chan, what is this fan fic about

Me: (stops crying) oh, this fan fic is about you guys

Amu: I now about that, but…. (gets cut off)

Me: fans will have to send you guys questions and you'll have to answer then truthfully

Amu: oh, well that explains it

Me: so please send in your questions, answers will be truthful; there will be no insanity, craziness, etc.

Nagihiko: well that's good,

Tadase: yes

Me: oh, and I will only cover up questions that spans the Anime (I didn't read the manga you see)

Amu: anyways please wait for us, and send in your questions and we, the cast, will answer them

Ikuto: I guess I cant fool around

Amu: of coarse you cant

Ikuto: _sigh _oh well

Me: so please send them in

WARNING: The answers will only be collected from our knowledge, so there might be some questions we can not answer for now, so Hontoni Gomenasai (we are very sorry) in advance

Note: In this, there will be no Character grudges, I do not hate any of the characters you see, so please, no crazyness, but please do leave your questions

Me: oh and by cast, I mean all, Shugo Chara's, Nikaido, etc.

Me: well see you soon, I'll be updating tomorrow if I get you questions today, see you

Cast of Shugo Chara and Shugo Chara Doki: see you soon, ja ne

Me: oh, almost forgot

Me: I Do not own Shugo Chara nor it's Characters


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi there, well this will be a short chap. since there's only one review but here they are

Amu: I hope the questions aren't too personal

Ikuto: why not _Amu,_ afraid they'd know you like me

Amu: w-w-hat!! o-o-of-c-course n-not (what!! Of course not)

Ikuto: so that means you really do like me _(smirk)_

Amu: I DO NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: ouch Amu, that hurts (fake cries while putting his hand on his chest where his heart is)

Amu: really?? Good

Ikuto: (goes to emo corner)

Me: Okay.....

Me: Amu, please do the Disclaimer

Amu: Ok. ShoujoAnimeFanatic does not own Shugo Chara or us

Me: anyways, here are our questions, only from **KiNoMoTo18**

Me: first one, to the Guardians, Who attracts you the most?

Tadase: uhm, well, ugh _(blushing_) Amu-chan

Amu: _(blushes)(_thoughts): _Tadase-kun likes me, I'm in heaven, (pic. Of Tadase in head) ouji-sama, (_snaps out of thoughts)

Me: Ok, how about you Amu-chan, (and it's only who **attracts** you the most, not **exactly** who you like)

Amu: oh, Well, ok then, uhm, well, T-T-Tadase-kun, (whispers) _and Ikuto_ (blushes madly)

Ikuto: (can hear) I knew you secretly like me Amu-_chan_

Amu: URASAI !!!!!!!

Me: ok Rima next

Rima: Amu

Me: anyone else?

Rima: (shakes head from left to right, then glares at Nagihiko)

Me: okay…….(sweat drops) Well then how about you Kuukai

Kuukai: me?? Well, there's Tadase, Nagi, Yaya, Utau, Amu and of course Sion

Everyone: (looks at Kuukai wide eyed)

Kuukai: why?? It did say who attracts you the most, and these guys are my best friends

Me: oookaaay, well Kairi next

Kairi: well, Hinamori-san of course and Yukari nee-san

Amu: oh yeah, I keep forgetting you and Sanjo-san are siblings

Me: okay then who's next, Nagihiko

Nagi: okay, well, Amu-chan of course (smiles at Amu)

Rima: (Death Glares to Nagi)

Nagi: (Glares back)

Me: (sweat drop) okay last is Yaya

Yaya: Yaya? Yaya likes Amu-chi, Kuukai, Nagi-chi, Tadase, Rima-tan, Kairi, Nade-chi and Nade-chi's snacks, I miss Nade-chi's cookies (Yaya thinks of all the snacks Nadeshiko makes before then drools)

Everyone: (sweat drops)

Me: okay, on to the next question

Me: this one is to Ikuto: You've been playing the violin for some time now, right? How come you're only playing easy pieces?

Ikuto: because I want to, is there something wrong with that? (brings out the giant cat paw thingy)

Me: (sweat drops) okay next question

Me: to Nikaidou-sensei and Sanjo-san: What are your first names? Can you tell us about your past dating history?

Nikaidou: my full name is Nikaidou Yuu

Yukari: Sanjo Yukari

Nikaidou: well, our dating history, well, uhm

Yukari: (puts hand on Nikaidou's mouth then glares at the readers) none of your business

Me: (sweat drop again, man that is often today) right next question

Me: this one's to all of the Shugo chara's: if you were  
to have another companion chara who would that be and why?

Chara's: uhm, anyone will do just fine, we don't exactly care who our new companion will be, we'll just try to be friends

Me: wow, you answered in unison

Suu: well we all do have the same opinion desu

Me: right, next question

Me: this is for Rima: what makes you like Amu so much?

Rima: I like her so much because she's my very first real friend, she helped me stand up for myself, introduced me to real like, helped me, and cared for me also

Me: wow, that is soo beautiful _(sniff) _ok next

Me: to Kairi: How did you pluck up the courage to confess to Amu?

Kairi: (fix's glasses) a real man knows how to react, and as a samurai, it is only natural to be able to say your feelings to thee whom you love, and also it is because I was about to depart, if I miss this chance, another might never come again

Me: wow Kairi, I didn't know you were so deep, anyways, last one

Me: to Ikuto: When do you plan to directly confess to Amu?

Ikuto: I already did remember, she just doesn't believe me, I might do it again, when the right time comes

Amu: (listening to Blue Moon by Nana Mizuki in her IPod, therefore, did not hear a thing)

Ikuto: (stare's at her secretly with saddened eyes) _sigh _thoughts: _when will you ever realize how much I love you?_

Me: (sniff) Ikuto, don't worry, you'll get a chance, gambatte

Me: (But I still like Nagihiko-sama better)

Me: okay then, that ends today's batch of questions, if you have any of yourselves please send them in

Amu: and we'll try our best to answer them

Me: oh, and if you saw the summary, crazy questions are now aloud, but we cannot guarantee that we can answer them, anyways, see you in the next chap.

Amu: again please send us your questions if you have any

Me: hey Amu-chan?

Amu: hmm?

Me: when did you stop listening to your IPod?

Amu: when Ikuto stopped was finished answering

Me: why?

Amu: because I didn't want to listen to him talking

Ikuto: (gloomy background, in emo corner)Amu, Amu, Amu, Amu

Me: hehe (sweat drops)

Me: we'll see you next time

Shugo Chara cast: ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Me: yahoo, minna, thanks everyone for reading this, oh, and gommen, I always forget to do the Disclaimer hehe

Me: anyways**, I do not own Shugo Chara or its characters**

Me: so here's the new chap. I got more reviews now too, I'm sooooo Happy 

Ikuto: so what, yesterday you only had 1 review

Me: and 2 story alerts

Ikuto: again, so what

Me: Ikuto you are so mean

Ikuto: whatever

Amu: (angry) IKUTO!!!!!!!!

Me: Amu calm down, what's the matter

Amu: nothing, forget about it

Me: (curious) Okay….

Me: anyways, here's our first batch of questions from **Tandokuno-Tenshi**

Me: okay, first one's for Ikuto (reads question) oh no

Ikuto: what is it

Me: _sigh _the question is…. Well Ikuto :How do you stay so hot lol? Sorry but i just had to ask, it's strange how a fictional character can be so handsome.

Ikuto: thanks for the compliment, well as you know, I was made like this, so I cant do a thing about it, not that I want to, and its true, I am HOT!!!!! Right _Amu _(looks at Amu and smirks)

Amu: really? I don't see it, oh and who are you again? (laughing on the inside)

Ikuto: ouch Amu, that hurts, you're so mean (goes to emo corner)

Amu: (laughs out loud)

Ikuto: (sulks)

Me: (sweat drops (that's been happening a lot in this fic)) oookaaaay, next question

Me: this one's for Amu-chan :When Tadase confessed to you why didn't you confess back and say you should go out? Was it maybe because you have feelings for a certain blue haired cat?

Ikuto: oh yeah, I was asking myself about that question too, Amu, why didn't you confess back? Does that mean you really do like me (hugs Amu)

Me: wow Ikuto, you recover fast

Amu: Let go Ikuto (pushes Ikuto away) I am about to answer a question here

Ikuto: fine, (let's go)

Amu: well, I was actually very surprised and I don't know what to say, plus, I was also very cautious because I know Ikuto was in my closet then, and I was also very nervous, and I couldn't believe that he was actually confessing, to me!, I thought I was dreaming, and because of that, I ended up saying just what I said, That I am very happy, plus, didn't he already know I like him, right I was forced to say it in episode 1?

Me: wow Amu-chan, that was long, okay next question

Me: for Kuukai : If you were to choose between losing Amu and not playing soccer for the rest of your life, which one?

Kuukai: why the hell did you ask me that?!! Hinamori's one of my best friends, and also, but I do love soccer, so I chose none of the above, but, if I cant…

Me: _okay, loophole_

Kuukai: … I'd choose Hinamori, because there are other sports I can play like basketball, hockey, etc.

Me: wow Kuukai, you are a true friend

Kuukai: of course

Me: okay then next question,

Me: for Tadase: Why must you always shout 'ikuto tsukiyomi' whenever you see him? Everybody already knows its him, they're not blind.

Tadase: well the answer is, one; I don't want to call him Ikuto, or plain Tsukiyomi, though I do used to call him nii-san, two; I got used to calling him that, three; because I don't see him very often so I shout that because I am a bit surprised, hope I satisfied you with my answer.

Me: thanks Tadase-kun, that's our last question by **Tandokuno-Tenshi, **

Me: here's our next batch of questions from **liledormouse**

Me: first question, for Amu-chan :did you know that Miki likes Yoru?

Amu: yup, I do, she told me, I know that she likes Yoru, Kiseki and Daichi, thoughts: _sigh, that's where I get it from, Miki, sigh _

Me: okays, thanks, next question

Me: for Tadase: how were you able to bring up the courage to say such a  
lovey-dovey confession?

Tadase: well, I just told her just exactly how I feel

Me: wow Tadase-kun, so straight forward

Ikuto: _tch_

Me: next question

Me: for Kuukai: what's going on between you and Utau?

Kuukai: Me and Utau? What do you mean? Were just friends, or maybe even just acquaintances, I mean, we're not really close, hope this is good enough

Me: (remember, this only spans the Anime) okay next Question

Me: for Nagihiko-sama: is there something you want to tell Rima so badly?

Nagi: not really, I just want to be friends, I don't know really why she holds a grudge against me

Me: (again, only spans the Anime) next

Me: for the Guardians: Why did you want to be guardians?

Tadase: the Guardians already exists before us, and it is also very much relaxing to be a Guardian, also, we are needed to be guardians because of Easter and the fact that we have Shugo Chara's, so we have to protect the students and their hearts eggs

Me: sasugi Tadase, you are definitely fit to be the King's chair, good job Ouji

Tadase: (crown pop's out on his head and an evil aura surrounds him) did you just call me Ouji……………………. I AM NOT AN OUJI, I AM A KING YOU HEAR, KING!!! (laughs manically)

Everyone: (sweat drops)

Me: ooookaaaay, next question

Me: for Ikuto: Why do you love stalking Amu?

Ikuto: I do not stalk her; we just bump into each other…….. occasionally

Me: (only spans the Anime) next question

Me: for Amu and… Ikuto, again: What's the current status of your relationship?

Ikuto: oh, she's my girlfriend, and we've gone onto a no. of dates already (smirks at Tadase)

Tadase: (very very very angry)

Amu: I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND AND WE DO NOT GO ON DATES (shouts while hitting Ikuto with chairs)

Ikuto: ouch Amu that hurts STOP!!!!, alright alright sorry (talks in between hits)

Amu: (stops hitting Ikuto)

Ikuto: were only friends right now, there, happy???

Amu: thank you (sits down on the chair she used to hit Ikuto)

Me: (sweat drops) hehe, I better not make her angry, alright next question

Me: for Amu: Why the hell are you letting Ikuto crash in your room?!?! I mean, you could have just let him get caught by Easter...

Amu: Why??? Because I know he's not really a bad person though he's annoying and perverted, and also because he was sick, I had no choice, and it's horrible how Easter controls him, damn that tuning fork

Ikuto: aww Amu, are you worried about me that much?? (makes a puppy face, or rather kitty face, his ears and tail are even out)

Amu: you know what, forget what I said, I should have just let him get caught by Easter

Ikuto: oww, Amu, your so mean (sulks again in emo corner)

Me: hehe (sweat drop) well that was the last question from **liledormouse**

Me: right, the next ones are from…., oh, its from **KiNoMoTo18** again, wait, since you're here, thanks for your review on my first chap, you saved me, Arigatou, Arigatou, Arigatou (bows head)

Me: right, first question

Me: for Ikuto: yeah, are you EMO? coz you look like one...hey! don't slash your wrist!

Ikuto: (brings out the giant cat paw thingy, he looks very very angry) Is that an insult??????, I AM **NOT** EMO!!! (begins slashing KiNoMoTo18)

Amu: sorry KiNoMoTo18, Ikuto!!!!!!! Stop that right now!!!! ( chara nari's to Amulet heart and stops Ikuto)

Me: sorry about that KiNoMoTo18-san, anyways, next question

Me: for Amu: define the difference between Tadase and Ikuto (on how much you love them?)

Amu: lets see, Tadase-kun is nice, polite, handsome, kind, helpful, supportive, cute, sweet, extreme, (episode 75) loyal,……. (Gets cut off)

Me: okay Amu-chan enough about Tadase-kun,

Tadase: thank you Amu-chan, I'm so glad that's what you think about me, Suki-desu

Amu: Tadase-kun (atmosphere turns all Lovey-Dovey)

Ikuto: (mutter's curses for kiddy king)

Me: (sweat drops, again) ok Amu-chan, continue

Amu: while Ikuto's….. a Hent-ai neko mimi otoko (perverted cat eared boy), a jerk, a pervert, a stray, a meanie, a jerk, a pervert…………………

Ikuto: (get's hit by the words at the heart painfully, then sulks at emo corner **again**)

Me: (sweat drops again) ouch, even I'd say that hurts, right next question

Me: for Kuukai: gee..i love crazy questions...C-Can i call you K-Kuukai-chan?(blushes) (coughs nervously)

Kuukai: (sweat drops) well……. Sure, why not

Me: (chuckles) wow Kuukai-chan, you got a fan

Kuukai: wait, how come you call me Kuukai-chan

Me: you said it's okay didn't you (fake pouting)

Me: or maybe KiNiMoTo18 is the only one aloud to call you that?

Kuukai: (blushes) no it is perfectly fine calling me that

Everyone: KUUKAI-CHAN

Kuukai: (shouts out of frustration)

Me: (chuckles) ok everyone, next question

Me: this one's for Ikuto again: How do you react when some people compare you to other musicians?

Ikuto: don't care, I don't exactly plan to be a musician, I just play the violin to kill time

Me: okay, thanks Ikuto next question

Me: for Gee..i love you! you're so cute! (pinches Miki's cheek) anyway... who would you prefer to be with...ehem...romantically? Kiseki, Daichi, Yoru?

Me: before you answer Miki, I think your cut too, did you know that Amulet Spade was my favorite Chara Nari of all?

Miki: wow, thanks Ana-chan

Me: okay the answer please

Miki: well (blushes) I really can't decide, I like them all (blushes)

Me: aww, Kawaii Miki, don't worry, you'll get to decide who, someday

Me: well next question

Me: for IKUTO AGAIN??? Man people really are curious about you anyhow, here you go: i love drowning you with questions! anyway... when will you confess  
to amu directly? as in she will hear you?

Ikuto: again I don't know

Me: that was fast

Me: next one's for Amu: when do you plan on noticing ikuto's feelings? oppss...i slipped didn't i?

Amu: what do you mean?????????????????????? (question mark background, does not know anything)

Ikuto: _sigh_, thoughts: I _guess she'll never find out_

Me: poor Ikuto, anyways, next question

Me: for Tadase: Well, no hard feelings but this is a really serious question many people asks...(sweats hard) A-are you g-gay?

Tadase: It's alright, I don't blame anybody for thinking that, _sigh_, but I am not gay, I am full pledged pure blooded male

Me: there, I hope no one else has to ask that question again, ose, next question

Me: for Suu: can you make me some chocolate muffins? no, scratch that...can you make Nikaidou-sensei some chocolate for valentine's?

Suu: but of course desu

Me: thanks for the answer Suu, next one

Me: for Ran: do you ever get so tired?

Ran: of course, if I don't then how can I sleep at night?

Me: hmm, good point, next question

Me: for Kiseki: what will you do if you can't achieve world domination?

Kiseki: …………..

Me: ooookaaaay, next question

Me: for Me!! ( yay, I got a question for me) : can i be your guest? so i can ask questions?

Me: of course you can KiNoMoTo18-san, you'll star in the next chap (but I think I might have already used you a little here)

Me: alright, next question

Me: for Kairi: could you take off your glasses and kiss amu on the cheek? this is kinda a dare but it could be question too...

Kairi: I am sorry KiNoMoTo18-san but I can not, that is also a dirty trick, you have to ask permission to be able to kiss a lady so I am sorry

Me: that's Kairi for you, always follows the code of the Samurai

Me: right last question from KiNoMoTo18-san

Me: for Amu: if kairi, ikuto, tadase and kuukai asked you to marry them in one day who will you choose? don't try to run away! i'll tie you on your chair now!(gets a rope from nowhere and ties amu)

Amu: I'll choose Tadase-kun of course

Me: wow, straightforward,

Ran: gambatte gambatte Amu-chan, hura hura Amu-chan, go go Amu-chan

Me: (sweat drops)

Me: okay next batch of questions will be from **xxxUtauloverxxx**

Me: okay first question is for Rima: Why do you hate Nagi so much?

Rima: because he's a friend thief

Me: ooookay, next question

Me: for Amu-chan: What would u do if Easter was going to kill Ikuto cuz of you?

Amu: I wont let them, I'll save Ikuto………

Ikuto: wow, Amu, I'm touched, I didn't know you love me so much

Amu: let me finish,

Ikuto: huh?

Amu: I wont let them, I'll save Ikuto, cause if I don't, Utau's gonna kill me (shivers in fear)

Utau: you got that right

Ikuto: (heartbroken, sulks at emo corner AGAIN)

Me: _sigh _Next question

Me: for Utau: Do you like Kuukai?

Utau: sure, he's a worthy rival and a good friend

Me: so does that mean……

Utau: NO

Me: oh, oh well, next question

Me: for Amu-chan: Did you know ur really dense?

Amu: huh? Well, yes I know I am, but if I'm not then how can I be the heroine ne?

Me: good point, next question

Me: for Tadase: Why do u hate Ikuto so mmuch when he never really did anything?(It's not good to have a grudge)

Tadase: I don't really hate Ikuto nii-san, just frustrated and heartbroken, why? Because he lied to me, abandoned me, and he stole the Dumpty Key which has been in my family for years, I don't hold a grudge really, I just don't want to see him is all

Me: aww, poor Tadase-kun………………… wait……

Me, Amu and Ikuto: Did you just call him/me Nii-san?!?!?

Tadase: yes, technically he is, and I call him that, remember episode 80?

Me: oh yeah

Amu: I forgot to ask about that

Me: okay next question

Me: for Amu-chan: How much do u like Ikuto?

Amu: by that, what do you mean?

Me: maybe she's saying how you think of him as?

Amu: well, he's just a friend

Ikuto: (sulks more at emo corner)

Me: ooookay, well folks, were finally down to our last question of the day

Me: the last question is for (drum roll) of course our very own Hoshina Utau: Do u consider Amu ur friend?

Utau: of coarse, she is my BEST FRIEND, but if ever she's hiding something from me about Ikuto, she's dead (glares at Amu)

Amu: (shivers in fear while sweat droping)

Me: whisper: _Utau doesn't know about Ikuto living in Amu's room_

Me: well that concludes todays chappie, please review and leave your questions, and on the next chappie I will now have KiNoMoTo18 as my guest star

Everyone: claps

Me: well R&R please


	4. Chapter 4

Me: hey minna sooo sorry about the late update, I have reasons

I got lazy

I didn't open my computer until the other day

The other day when I opened my computer, the power went out due to the storm

We went out yesterday

Me: so sorry Minna-sama, but anyways I'm back with the new chap of Shugo Chara Interviews and I got more reviews and questions for this chap, it will be a looong one hehe 

Ikuto: yeah yeah, whatever

Me: hits Ikuto with a long bamboo stick

Ikuto: ouch, what was that for?

Me: okay, so today we will have a guest star, please welcome, my costar, KiNoMoTo18-san

KiNoMoTo18: hi minna, I'm KiNoMoTo18, but you can call me Kino-chan 

Me: hey Kino-chan, how are you doing today

Kino-chan: I'm doing fine

Kuukai: heya Ana-chan, who's the new girl

Kino-chan: KUUKAI-chan, DAISUKI!!!! (hugs Kuukai)

Kuukai: ooookay?? Wait, your KiNoMoTo18 right? Cause she's the one that gave me the nicknake

Kino-chan: yup yup

Kuukai: okay, hi there, Kino-chan

Kino-chan: kyaaaaaaaaaaa (hearts in the eyes)

Me: well Kuukai-chan, since you're here do the disclaimer

Kuukai: fine, **ShoujoAnimeFanatic does not own Shugo Chara or us**

Me: okays, well Kino-chan, since you're my first reviewer, you can now begin with our first batch of questions (which is yours)

Kino-chan: (lets go of Kuukai) right (clears through) hi! so hi guys...I love you all...I think I'll be your guest right?

Kino-chan: so my first question is for Kuukai-chan: okay, Kuukai-chan don't sulk okay? who would get your romantic attention if Sion never came back?

Kuukai: well, it depends, I mean, I have no romantic feelings for anyone at the moment you see, so…

Kino-chan: oh, I see thoughts: _yes, I still have a chance _

Kino-chan: next one's for Yukari-san: was there ever a moment where you bonded with Kairi?,

Yukari: of course there has, when Kairi was little we used to bond, (until I moved away to work for Easter)

Kino-chan: oh, right, next is for Rima: are you willing to marry Nagi-kun if Amu-chan asks you? Amu-chan stay there or I'll tie you again...don't bother now, Amu-chan (evil laugh)

Rima: (sweat drop) my answer? Sorry Amu-chan, NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kino-chan: awwww, oh well, next question

Kino-chan: ok's I have a question for Kairi: hehe, you're too serious you remind me of someone... anyway, the question is...are you willing to break your samurai rules for Amu-chan? oh and  
can you take off your glasses...coz you look so cute without them! but Kuukai  
is cute too when he smiles...(blabber) (everyone sweat drops)

Kino-chan: okay...sorry I'll stop now...i can't help it I'm a Kuukai fan girl...(blushes)

Kairi: (sweat drops) If Amu-chan wants me too, but even so, I can never fully discard the rule of the Samurai, because I am a Samurai, so complications will be made.

Kino-chan: next one's for Utau: what is the REAL reason you love Ikuto?

Utau: because he's handsome, dreamy, nice, kind, and HOT!!!!

Kino-chan: that's a great answer Utau-chan, right next question

Kino-chan: for Yaya: I'm so sorry i forgot to ask individual questions for you! so here it is...are you and Kuukai somewhat related? (Glares) coz, some people said you were cousins or something...

Yaya: Yaya to Kuukai are not related at all

Kino-chan: _tsk _anyways, here's one for Tadase: I'm so sorry for calling you a gay, I was just plainly curious! (cries) (sulks) anyway, (recovered easily) the question is...how do you react when some people pair you up with Nadeshiko now you know that he is a boy? (asks while covering Amu-chan's ears)

Tadase: It's alright Kino-chan, I am well aware of people thinking I'm gay, so daijuobu, oh and I've known right from the start that Fujisaki-san is a boy, and, if people pairs me up with him, there's nothing I can do

Kino-chan: oh, ok, next one's for Nagi: why are you afraid to reveal to Amu-chan that you are not Nadeshiko's twin? (gives Amu ear muffs)

Nagi: because, I'm afraid that Amu-chan might hate me if she found out I was a boy, and that I've been lying to her, Nadeshiko's even one of her best friends

Me: aww, Nagihiko-sama, I understand your feelings completely (_sniff_)

Kino-chan: ok next question is for Ikuto: you're really not EMO? are you sure? (ikuto glares) (Me backing off) I'm joking! Amu-chan help! (runs behind Amu-chan) m-my question is...did you ever thought of kissing amu-chan when your faces are close? (looks hopefully at Amu) (Amu blushes)

Ikuto: well, no, not exactly, I just do that to teas her (leans closer to Amu's face) (Amu's face turns as red as an apple)

Amu: IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stop doing that

Ikuto: don't want to

Amu: ugh

Kino-chan: ok's next, for Yuu-sensei: That's okay. right? i can call you Yuu-sensei? I have a puppy  
crush on you! how did you court Yukari-san? (gets rope and ties Yukari) Don't worry she won't interrupt now!

Nikaidou: well…. (look's at Yukari)

Yukari: (glares at him, and sends signals saying; _speak and your dead the moment I get free from this rope_)

Nikaidou: It's a secret

Kino-chan: (_snap_) oh well, anyways next for Kairi: I've got an idea while asking Yuu-sensei...will you accept Yuu-sensei whole heartedly if he were to become your brother-in-law? (Kairi looks at Yuu while Yuu laughs nervously)

Kairi: If he makes Yukari nee-san happy, sure

Kino-chan: ok, next question for Amu-chan: would you feel sad if Ikuto leaves? Ikuto is nice you know...even though he's an EMO (evil laugh)

Ikuto: (glares and chases Kino-chan)

Kino-chan: Tasukete (HELP!!!!) (runs as fast as she can with Ikuto behind her catching up)

……. Nobody came to save her because Ikuto's very angry (he's even chara changed)

…………………..

Then a boy with long braided blonde hair and emerald green eyes wearing an unbuttoned blue polo shirt with a black T-shirt inside, and normal dark green cargo pants, that is around Ikuto's age swooped in, carried Kino-chan bridal style and moved away from Ikuto, and if you notice, he has black guard dog ears and tail

Everyone: Who are you?

Girls: (has hearts in their eyes and staring at him dreamily) KAKUII!!!!

Me: oh him he's my OC

Boy: Haruka Mizuki-des, yoroshiku (he puts his left hand on his chest smiles and bows to everyone)

Girls: (fan girl squeals)

Everyone: (stares at us)

Me: what?

Amu: he's your OC, he's sooo handsome (has hearts in her eyes)

Ikuto: (glares at Mizuki)

Tadase: hmm, he has dog ears, does that mean he has chara's

Me: yup, he has three, like Amu-chan

Everyone: (stares in awe)

Girls: Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! He's soooo KAKUII!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: I know, I made him

Amu: so where are they

Me: sorry Amu-chan, but I can only show you guys one of his chara's

Everyone: why??

Me: some secret reasons that cannot be told

Ikuto: oh really (evil glint in his eyes)

Me: and Ikuto, I know what you're thinking, and it wont work

Suu: ok desu, but where is the new chara desu,

Ran: is he nice

Miki: is he cute

Shugo Chara's: (stares at Miki with disbelief)

Miki: what??

Shugo Chara's: nothing

Mizuki: anyways, since you all seem interested here's my chara, Kuro

Then a little black dog chara came out, he has messy raven hair, and pitch black eyes, he's wearing a black cape over a black T-shirt, black cargo pants and shoes, he may be a dog chara but he looks like a normal chara, except the dog ears and tail (guard dog ears)

Miki: KAKUII!!!!!!!

Ran: wow, he looks a like a chibi version of Ikuto, except the black eyes and hair, and that he's a dog

Suu: I agree desu

Me: hehe,

Mizuki: anyways, Ana-chan, weren't you guys doing something before I came?

Me: oh yes, Amu-chan?

Amu: oh yeah, what was the question again?

Kino-chan: would you feel sad if Ikuto leaves?

Amu: well of course I would be, Ikuto is as close as a real friend to me now, though he is annoying

Ikuto: (sulcks again in emo corner then chants: friends, friends, friends)

Kino-chan: ok then, here's the next question,

Kino-chan: for Daichi, Kiseki and Yoru: you three are Miki's crushes...how do you react with  
that? oi that's a serious question!

Daichi: well….. I don't know

Kiseki: (blushes)

Yoru: (blushes then daydreams about him and Miki being Girlfriend Boyfriend)

Kino-chan: ooookay, next question, for Kuukai-chan: ever since you entered middle school you've been busy do you still have time to find someone second to your heart? second to Sion I mean...thought: I'm here Kuukai, I'll be here...(blushes)

Kuukai: sure, when I find that special someone, oh and thanks (gives a thumbs up and smile to Kino-chan)

Kino-chan: kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KUUKAI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kino-chan: anyways my last question is for ShoujoAnimeFanatic13: this is our secret okay? (whispers) can I be your guest always? even if I don't have questions anymore? please? please? please? (puppy dog eyes)

Me: but of course Kino-chan, oh and please call me Ana-chan

Kino-cha: Thank you oh and KUUKAI-CHAN DAISUKI

Me: ok, well guys that ends our first batch of questions, anyways, I'm bored so I'll let Mizuki host the next batch of questions (sits down one of the chairs and switches TV on)

Mizuki: (sweat drop) _sigh_ ok then, the next batch of questions is from **sakukehater**

Mizuki: first question is for Sohma-kun: if you didn't have Daichi, how would you be today?

Kuukai: without Daichi? I can't even imagine being without Daichi, it would ne horrible

Mizuki: I know how you feel Sohma-kun, Shugo Chara's are a part of us, it would be hard to imagine being without them, anyways next question

Mizuki: for Hoshina-san: why do you wear pigtails? And why are you so crazy about Ikuto?

Utau: why do you ask, I like my hair style, got a problem with that? (glares)

Utau: and again, I like Ikuto because he's handsome, dreamy, nice, kind, and HOT!!!!

Mizuki: thank you Hoshina-san, now the next question is for Hotori-kun: why do people call you Tadagay? is it cause you wear pink?

Tadase: I don't know, and I do not wear pink, it's my natural eye color

Mizuki: ok, next is for Hinamori-san: I know you like Ikuto but you try to like Tadase to get him off your  
mind. Why hurt Ikuto like that?

Amu: I DO NOT LIKE IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I only like Tadase-kun

Mizuki: ok ok, calm down Hinamori-san, next question is for Nikaidou-sensei: do you like Yukari-san?

Nikaidou: well (blushes) yes

Everyone: awwww

Yukari: wow Yuu, you are soo sweet

Nikaidou: hehe (smiles)

Yukari and Nikaidou: (lovey dovey atmosphere)

Mizuki: right carrying on, the last one is for Suu-chan: would you be sad if you couldn't cook anymore?

Suu: but of course desu, that would be horrible desu

Mizuki: well that ends this batch of questions, this time, let Ana-chan do the hosting

Me: alright (stands up and gets question list) thank you Mizuki, the next batch of questions is from **xxxUtauloverxxx**

Me: right first question, for Utau: How did you feel when Ikuto hid out in Amu room and she didn't tell  
you??

Utau: she WHAT!!!! (glares to Amu's direction, the atmosphere turns red and her eyes turns blood red in anger)

Amu: (shivers and sweating) u-u-uhm I-I-I ah forgot I needed to do something, ja ne, (rushes out)

Utau: not so fast (stops Amu, still angry)

Amu: (prays that she's still alive after this)

Utau: (kills Amu)

Amu: (tries to defend herself)

Mizuki: (sweat drops) uhm, Ana-chan, I think its best for you to continue with the next question now

Me: yeah, ok this one's for Tadase: How come before in episode 11 you confessed that you liked Amulet  
Heart to Amu??

Tadase: well, she did ask, and well I did have a small crush on Amulet Heart before, but now, It's Amu-chan that I love, Amu-chan, suki-desu

Amu: Tadase-kun

Amu and Tadase: (lovey dovey atmosphere)

Ikuto: (clenches his fists and grits his teeth while glaring at the two) (a deadly aura surrounds him)

Mizuki: sigh, why does this sort of thing happen a lot

Me: I know

Mizuki: next question

Me: huh? Oh right, next is for Ikuto, hey IKUTO! QUESTION FOR YOU

Ikuto: (glares at me) what? (pissed off)

Me: (sweat drop) here it is: What would you do if your evil stepfather (Hate his guts!)kidnapped  
Amu??

Ikuto: I'D KILL HIM (more deadly aura surrounds him)

Me: (sweat drop again) ok then, the last question for this batch is for Utau: Do you love Kuukai like more then a friend?

Utau: no

Me: ookay, well, Mizuki you do the next batch kay (exits the room)

Mizuki: hey where are you going?

Me: (already outside)

Mizuki: _sigh _alright, next batch is from **Random-Bubbles159**

Me: (pops out from nowhere) oh and Random bubbles, thanks sooo much for what you said, it made me real happy

Mizuki: didn't you just go out?

Me: yeah, but I forgot something, anyways, see ya later (exits again)

Mizuki: _sigh _ok then

Mizuki: first question is for Suu-chan: who would you prefer Amu ended up with in the end: Tadase or Ikuto?

Suu: whomever makes Amu-cha happy desu

Mizuki: thank you for that wonderful answer Suu-chan, carrying on

Mizuki: for Hotori-kun: are you aware of the nickname some people have for you: Tadagay?

Tadase: yeah, but I don't really care

Mizuki: right, next question, for Hinamori-san: why would you hit Ikuto with a chair? come on, i mean he's so awesome!

Amu: because he gets on my nerves, he's annoying and he made Ana-chan cry

Mizuki: such a straightforward answer, on to the next question

Mizuki: for Hinamori-san again: you are so dense! If I could dare you, I would dare you to ask Ikuto  
about his real feelings for you! and I would dare you to do some other things...

Amu: well sorry, and no, you cant dare me

Mizuki: ok, the next question is for Dia-chan: how come you haven't come out of your egg to stay yet? is it Amu's fault?

Dia: (comes out in secret) I will come out, but only when Amu-chan finds her true radiance (smiles then goes back into her egg)

Mizuki: (smiles, then looks at question list) our last question for this batch is for Tsukiyomi-kun: (may be spazzing a bit here) HOW COULD YOU LET YOURSELF GET CAUGHT BY  
EASTER? YOU'RE AN ALLEY CAT FOR GOODNESS SAKES! YOU ARE SO DUMB, but I still  
love you anyways

Ikuto: I AM NOT DUMB, that darn Kazuomi is just too tricky and persistent that its hard to get away from him, and, if you notice, HE EVEN GOT THAT DAMN TUNING FORK (sighs in frustration)

Mizuki: well that's it for this batch, hey Ana-chan, do you want to do this batch? Ana-chan, ANA-CHAN, it looks like Ana-chan is still not here, so…….

Kino-chan: can I do it? (cuts in)

Mizuki: sure Kino-chan (hands over questions list)

Kino-chan: ok, this batch of questions is from **Sabaku no Pearl**

Kino-chan: ok, the first question is for Tadase: Are you bi? (because you're not gay *coughyeahrightcough*)

Tadase: NO I AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!

Kino-chan: okays then, next question is for Yaya: : What is your favorite snack?

Yaya: everything Nade-chii or Nagi-chii makes (drools)

Everyone: (sweat drop)

Kino-chan: okay next one, for Ikuto: Why do you like Amu? We all know you're supposed to be with Tadase… (Gets out keyblade in case Ikuto will try to kill me)

Ikuto: (glares death glares at you, and is again surrounded by a murderous aura)

Kino-chan: right, hehe, next question

Kino-chan: for Amu: How would you react if Tadase was gay?

Amu: I don't know how to

Kino-chan: ok, next question, for Nagihiko: Do you love Amu, or just like?

Nagihiko: I Love her

Me: sniff, wow Nagihiko-sama, DAISUKI (tears of joy)

Mizuki: when did you get back?

Me: as soon as I heard Nagihiko-sama's name

Mizuki: Fujisaki fanatic

Me: yup yup

Mizuki: anyways Kino-chan, next question please

Kino-chan: got it, for Utau: Why are you so obsessed with Ikuto? (I don't blame you, Iku-Iku's  
amazing... Though not as amazing as Nagihiko)

Me: do you Like Nagihiko-sama too, I know I do, I am a BIG fan of Nagihiko-sama and Nadeshiko-sama, hehe 

Mizuki: ok ok, can you please let Hoshina-san answer the question now (pushes me out of the way)

Me: wagatta waggata, now let go

Mizuki: (lets go)

Utau: I already answered that twice, not answering again

Kino-chan: ok

Me: the answer is above, just scroll there

Kino-chan: alright, now for the last question of the chapter, it's for, Ana-chan it's for you (hands the question list over)

Me: oh, ok then, To ShoujoAnimeFanatic13: Why does this only span the anime? Don't you read  
the manga? Because if you don't, you should...

Me: well Sabaku no Pearl, I'm sorry, I did read the manga, but when I got to volume 3, I got bored, so sorry but, I have no intention of reading it, gommenasai

Me: anyways, that's it for today, oh and people, I got a PM that says I copied this, I am sorry, I just wanted to do it, and no, I did not copy Ask Shugo Chara, but if you feel like I did, then please tell me, if you don't want me to continue this, then please say so, and I will not continue it anymore, or maybe even delete it, so please tell me, anyways, thanks for reading

Shugo Chara cast and Mizuki: see you in the next chapter

Me: if there is one

Everyone: _gasp_

Everyone: ja

Me: oh, and I do not own Shugo Chara nor it's characters

Mizuki: only me and this fic

Me and Mizuki: ja


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: hey minna, sorry for the extremely late update but my only excuse is I GOT LAZY :-)

Ikuto: If so, why did you even continue?

Me: because, I got A LOT OF REVIEWS!!!, ARIGATOU!!!!!!!! MINNA-SAMA, I LOVE YOU ALL

Me: oh, and school is here, and its HECTIC, GOD I HATE SCHOOL, I'm afraid I'll be updating less and less, Gomen, hontoni gomen T.T

Amu: oh, well, ok then, but make sure you update kay?

Me: of course Amu-chan (glomps Amu-chan)

Ikuto: ok, enough, just go on with the first batch of questions

Me: right, well, I am feeling really lazy right now, so MIZUKI!!!!!!!

Mizuki: what is it, why did you call me?

Me: you do the first batch of questions

Mizuki: I cant

Me: why not?

Mizuki: I have to go to my part time job in a few minutes, which tells me I AM SO LATE!!!

Me: but……

Mizuki: do you mind if SHE does it today?

Me: huh? She? Sure, it will also be a good time to introduce her

Mizuki: ok see you then (runs towards exit)

Me: oh and Mizuki

Mizuki: yeah?

Me: when will you be finished

Mizuki: in about a couple of hours (looks at watch)

Me: come straight here after your job okay!!

Mizuki: fine (exits)

Me: kay

Everyone: who's SHE?

Me: guys, allow me to introduce to you………

A girl with emerald green eyes and wavy blond hair that reaches to her waist entered, she was wearing a black tank top with a small light blue jacket over it, and a light blue skirt that reaches her mid thighs, and she was wearing white non heeled boots that reaches just halfway below her knees.

Me: minna, this is……….

Girl: Haruka Mitsuki, yoroshiku (bored tone)

Me: she is another one of my OC's

Amu: does she have any relation with Mizuki? They look alike

Me: yup, there related

Mitsuki: yeah, he's my futago no onii-san (older twin brother)

Me: hehe 

Nagi: hi there Mitsuki

Mitsuki: (gets white bunny ears, eyes sparkling and glomps Nagihiko)

Me: (also glomps Nagihiko)

Me & Mitsuki: NAGIHIKO-SAMA!!!!!!

Nagi: (sweat drop)

Amu: (giggles)

Nagi: uhm…. Ana-chan, what is this?

Me& Mitsuki: Nagihiko-sama, DAISUKI!!!!!!!!!

SC cast (mostly Ikuto) : WHY DOES SHE HAVE EARS??!!! AGAIN!!!!!

Me: what, I like animal chara's, that's why I like Yoru

Everyone: …

Me: and no, It's not because of Ikuto, Ikuto's not the only cat in the world you know, and no, I am not that much of a fan of Amuto, I don't really like it, unless Ikuto becomes a gentleman, or at least less perverted, oh, and I'm only talking about fics okay (which means if I'm reading an Amuto now, its means its really good, no offense Amuto lovers) I mean, being a pervert and a jerk really turns someone off, even if he's the cutest guy on earth, right Amu-chan?

Amu: yeah, I totally agree with you

Ikuto: Amu? You mean you don't like me?

Amu: yup, in fact, I hate you (smug)

Ikuto: (gets struck by lightning and then sulks at emo corner)

Me: woah, he does that often don't he?

Amu: I'm just kidding Ikuto

Ikuto: (gets revived and suddenly jumps to Amu) you mean…. (gets cut off)

Amu: yup, you are one of my important friends you know

Ikuto: Friends, friends (echoes in head) (sulks at emo corner AGAIN)

Everyone except Amu: he got dumped BIG time

Me: yeah, ouch

Amu: (ignorant) well, the ears certainly means she has chara's right? (changes subject and forgets about Ikuto)

Me: yup

Then, three chara's came out, the first was a girl version of Kuro, she has black hair that reaches only halfway down her neck, black guard dog ears and tail and a small black sundress with a cape over it, she has no emotions on her face at all, the second was a girl with pale orange hair and cat ears and a tail, her hair was tied in a bun, her eyes a darker shade of orange (around scarlet), she was wearing a light orange dress (a little lighter than her hair) with an apron over it, she was smiling cutely, and the third was a girl with wavy white hair and bunny ears and a cute bunny tail, her eyes a cream pinkish color she was wearing a frilly white ball gown, and she has white wings and has on an angelic smile.

Mitsuki: these are Anku (the black dog one) Shira (the white bunny one) and Midori (the orange cat one)

Anku: "…" (stays quiet, emotionless face)

Midori: Nice to meet you minna-san _desu_, you can call me Chii, if you'd like _desu_, its my nickname _desu_

Shira: Hello minna-san (giggles cutely)

Amu: wow, Midori's like Suu

Me: yup, kawaii ne? but don't be fooled, she likes order, and she has a temper

Amu: oh…

Me: Amu, the honors please

Amu**: ShoujoAnimeFanatic13 does not own Shugo Chara, or any of its characters **

Me: but Mizuki and Mitsuki are mine, ok Mitsuki

Me: oh, and **WARNING: REALLY LONG CHAPTER AHEAD**, right, lets begin, hajime

Mitsuki: alright, this is from **Sabaku no Pearl**

Mitsuki: (reads questions then grins) cool, she calls Tsukiyomi Iku-Iku

Mitsuki: (points at Ikuto) Iku-Iku (laughs maniacally)

Me: Me: to Subaku no Pearl, her maniac laughing is means no offence to you whatsoever, the nickname is just funny, if you think it's an insult, we are very sorry (bows)

Mitsuki: (bows, then laughs manically again)

Ikuto: (Glares daggers at Mitsuki, has a very murderous aura around him)

Mitsuki: (stops laughing, then all emotions disappeared in her eyes, then stared coldly at Ikuto, an even more murderous aura surrounding her (think of the combination of Ai-Enma from Hell Girl and Hotaru from Gakuen Alice when she's angry, except more scarier)

Everyone (including Ikuto) except me: backs away and gets shivers and is very scared

Everyone (including Ikuto): whats up with that, she's scary

Me: oh yeah, Anku is a sort of negative chara, she's even worse than an X Egg, and no, she cant be cleansed, and is not an X Egg, she also doesn't go out of control by herself, oh and one thing, don't make Mitsuki angry, when here's the damage she can cause on how angry she is

Pissed off: still safe, but if you can see the signs (like the aura etc.) then its best to stop  
Patience snaps: (signaled by the sound of a rope snapping) she gets her dog ears and Silver Moon appears with it

Everyone: Silver Moon?

Mitsuki: (black dog ears appear and a weapon that looks like two swords combined with only the middle part of the weapon for holding)

Everyone: (shivers and pales and swallows hard)

Angry: (if ever a person hurts someone she likes she just gets too annoyed) She just keeps on slicing that person (fast but only minor slashes which means TOTAL pain)

All combined and she cant take it anymore: she can kill anyone who gets in her way of killing the person that is responsible

Me: oh yeah, if someone does interrupt they might get killed, there was one time when there's this group of kids bullying her friends, she tells them to leave her along, the bullies didn't take the sign (there was like 20 of them) and mocks her, with that, she snapped, brings out her silver moon, and started killing them, then a gang came (around 30 this time) and tries to rape her, she kills them all (in less than 10 minutes)

Amu: t-t-that's o-over ex-xaggerating r-r-right? R-Right?

Mitsuki and Me: Nope

Everyone: gasp

Ikuto: but there's no dog ears on her head, how does she do that now?

Me: well, that means she's not angry …… yet

Ikuto: YET!?

Me: it means she's in the bridge between normal and pissed, when she gets pissed, there's only a bat wing pin as a sign of chara change, but when she snaps, the dog ears comes out with the Silver Moon weapon

Ikuto: (pales and shivers, gulps)

Me: right, can we please start now? Mitsuki!!

Mitsuki: let's just get it over with, first questions for Nagi-sama: Will you ever tell Amu that you love her? (I fully support you. I'm even fan of the NagihikoXAmu fan club on crunchyroll, and I'm planning to put NagihikoXAmu in my upcoming story. Wait, that's a spoiler... Well, it's not like anybody would read it...)

Mitsuki & Me: … YOUR GONNA MAKE A NAGIXAMU FANFIC???!!!!!!!

Me: I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO ITY BIG TIME!! I LOVE AMUHIKO'S JUST AS MUCH AS I LOVE NAGIHIKO-SAMA (and Nadeshiko-sama) (oh, and sorry, spoilers out)

Mitsuki: Nagihiko-sama (dreamy eyes)

Me: uhmm, Mitsuki?

Mitsuki: (snaps out) huh? Oh, right, Nagi-sama your answer please (puts earplugs and blindfolds on Amu then locks her in the closet, does the same to Yaya)

Me & Mitsuki: (eyes sparkling while awaiting answer)

Nagi: well, I'm not sure if I should tell her or not, I mean, first I have to try and tell her about me being Nadeshiko, and if I do tell her I love her, I don't know how she'll react, she only see's me as Nadeshiko's twin brother, her replacement while she's in Europe, and though we are friends, she doesn't see me as Nagihiko, she can't see me, and when I tell her the truth, I don't know if she'll treat me as me, or as Nadeshiko all over again, or maybe she'll even hate me because of it, and if that happens, I may have to bury these feelings forever (sad face even though he's smiling) well, I cant do anything now, can I (fake smile's)

Me and Mitsuki: _sniff,_ Nagihiko-sama, that was so deep

Me: wow Nagihiko-sama, I know how you feel

Mitsuki: me too

Ikuto: why? Have you experienced something like this before?

Me & Mitsuki: no

Ikuto: (sweat drop) then how?

Me: well, because I've watched Shugo Chara right from the start, and I can somehow feel how the characters are feeling by just watching them, the sadness, the pain (cries)

Mitsuki: _sniff _same with me, _sniff_ (cries too)

Me & Mitsuki: (puts a hand on Nagihiko's shoulders) we feel for you Nagihiko-sama, were behind you 100%, we give you our full support (gives thumbs up)

Nagi: (sweat drop) uhh……. Thanks

Me & Mitsuki: GO FOR IT!!!!!!!!!!

Me: ok, next question, since I am not bored anymore, me and Mitsuki here will switch places

Mitsuki: kay (smiles)

Me: Mitsuki you are so CUTE

Mitsuki: of course, you made me

Me: aww, shucks

Me: (clears throaght) anyways, the second question is for Tadase, Mitsuki you give this one, I don't like the question

Mitsuki: alright (reads question) now I know why you gave it to me, okay, Tadase: ...Why are you so friggin' girly?

Tadase: (gets chara changed with Kiseki) I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!!! ITS NOT MY FAULT I WAS BORN THIS WAY!!!!!!!!!! PLUS, I. AM. NOT. GIRLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amu: don't worry Tadase-kun, I don't think your girly at all (blushes)

Tadase: (ends chara change) honto? (blushes)

Amu: hontoni (blushes more)

Tadase: Thanks Amu-chan (holds Amu's hands and blushes even more, then background turns all Lovey-Dovey)

Ikuto: (Glare Daggers at Tadase, Background turns into fire)

Tadase: (ignores, Backgound turns back to lovey-dovey state)

Me: (sweat drop) okay, (looks at list) next ones for Ikuto: Can I borrow your emo corner?

Ikuto: ( from glaring to Tadase turns to the screen still glaring) NO!!!!!!! that is my own PRIVATE emo corner, no one can borrow it (glares back at Tadase)

Me: (sweat drop) this is getting weired

Mitsuki: (sweat drop) yeah… right, next question, for Utau: Would you be happy if Amu would date someone that isn't Ikuto (a.k.a. Nagi) so that you could keep him all to yourself? Even though that  
would mean that Ikuto would be really sad? (Not that I would mind, IkutoXUtau is a cute pairing)

Me: you know what? IkutoXUtau is a cute pairing, I might do it if I make a fanfic, of course, Utau's brother complex HAS to be there

Utau: (eyes sparkles then goes closer to Ikuto)

Ikuto: no...

Utau: (gets closer)

Ikuto: No…

Utau: (even closer)

Ikuto: NO!!!

Utau: (ATTACKS IKUTO WITH A BIG BEAR HUG)

Ikuto: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SPARE ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me and Mitsuki: (majorly weireded out)

Me: Utau, the answer please

Utau: (still crushing Ikuto) Ikuto Is MINE!!! Amu can get any guy she likes, just stay AWAY from MY Ikuto, though I would want what's best for Amu since she's my friend, but I won't let her have Ikuto, nor will I let anybody else (Glares daggers at the screen, fire background returns, murderous aura surrounds Utau)

Me: Major brother complex

Mitsuki: yeah

Me: okay, next question is for Yaya: Why do you like everything that Nade and Nagi make? Do they make the same things? Do they taste the same? Isn't that sort of strange? (Hint hint)

Yaya: Yaya LOVES everything Nade and Nagi makes, the all so YUMMY, and well, they do somehow taste the same, oh well, maybe a family recipe or something? Oh well

Me: okay?

Mitsuki: next question, for Nagi-sama (reads question, then locks Amu and Yaya in a room AGAIN) : Isn't it suspicious that you're telling everyone that you and Nade are twins? Since you look so much alike, and that would be strange because you can't be identical twins, because then you would both be boys or girls, and you want them to believe that's not true... (I'm sorry, this is just something that I thought of during biology class, and it just popped into my mind  
again...)

Nagi: well…, no, not all identical twins are of the same gender actually, they can be of a different gender

Me: well, okay, thank you Nagi-sama, that's the last question from Subaku no Pearl, let's move on to the next batch of questions from **tear drop snow96**

Me: okay, lets start of with a question for Amu-chan: if Tadase never loved you, would you date Ikuto?

Amu: why bring Ikuto into this? I'm not that much in need of a boyfriend to _actually_ date Ikuto, I mean, he's a Neko-Mimi-Hentai-Cosplay-Otoko for God's sake, who would ever date a pervert like him? And remember that the first time we met, Tadase-kun didn't like me, so, if he never liked me, I'll still like him, until the day I fall in love again

Ikuto: (gets stabed by imaginary daggers then sulcks at emo corner) correction, PRIVATE emo corner

Me: (sweat drop)

Mitsuki: okay, next up is for Rima: What do you think of Nagihiko?

Rima: a purpleheaded, crossdressing, best friend stealing weirdo

Mitsuki: (sweat drop) wow, you hate him THAT much

Rima: yup

Me: (sweat drop) okay, next questions for Utau: Would you still like Ikuto if you meet a guy more  
handsome, dreamy, nicer, kinder and hotter?

Utau: (thinks) hmm…. When I meet him, I'll think about it (smirks)

Me: (sweat drop) wow, Utau that was a-unexpected

Mitsuki: anyways, here's a question for Tadase and Ikuto: if you did not meet Amu, who would you date?

Tadase: well, if I didn't meet Amu-chan, I don't know if I'll date anybody, I wont even know if I'll fall in love, but all I know is, I don't know what will happen if I didn't meet Amu-chan

Ikuto: If I didn't meet Amu, I might just be on the streets or at Easter searching for X Eggs, and doing their dirty work, I might not even have any friends, you all know that Amu is the one who changed my life right? So if I didn't meet her, I' live a loner and die a loner

Me: wow you too, your lives both only revolves around Amu-chan

Mitsuki: yeah

Rima, Nagi & Utau: Mine too

Me: well, Amu-chan is the BEST

Amu: I'm not really

Me: of course you are, you practically changed the lives of EVERYONE

Amu: I did?

Me: you did, now our last question, Mitsuki!

Mitsuki: this one's for all of the Shugo Chara's: is it comfortable in your eggs?

Ran: yup yup

Miki: very

Suu: but of course –desu

Kiseki: fit for a King

Pepe: I agree-dechu

Yoru: yup yup –nya

The rest: (nods their heads)

Me: ok, that's for that batch of Q's now for the next, these one's are from **xxxUtauLoverxxx**

Me: right, the first question is for Utau: Have you and Ikuto ever been on a date?(I'd love you guys together if u were not related and Amu didn't exist)

Utau: sadly… no, we don't have any time, Ikuto's always being used by Easter and right now he's being held captive, I'm always busy with work, and if we DO have time, he won't show, and he always avoid me, remember episode 12 and 13 (whimpers)

Me: he is one STUBORN dude, and he's a JERK + PERVERT

Amu: I agree 100%

Ikuto: but you like that don't you? _Amu_

Amu: nope, actually, I HATE that

Ikuto: (turns to stone, disintegrates and then sulks at emo corner)

Mitsuki: ok, next Q. for Amu-chan: How would you feel if Nagi-kun was keeping something from you?(Not that he is or anything it's a hypothetical question *winks at Nagi*)

Amu: well, it's ok, just like what he said before in episode 76, keeping secrets from people important to you isn't such a good idea, but there are some things that are best kept hidden, so I'll just wait until the time he feels to tell me the secret, and accept whatever it is.

Me: wow, now that's what a real friend is all about

Mitsuki: yeah

Me & Mitsuki: (puts hands on Nagi's shoulders again) Nagihiko-sama, you hear that

Magi: yeah, now, I'm going to tell her, someday, when I know were both ready

Me & Mitsuki: (impersonates Ran, has pom poms on hands) Gambare gambarre Nagi-sama, go go Nagi-sama, were right behind you

Nagi: (laughs) Arigatou futari-tomo (thanks you two)

Me & Mitsuki: KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nagi: (sweat drops)

Me: (clears throaght) ok, next question, for Nagi-sama: Do you like Rima as in more than a friend?

Nagi: no, in fact, I don't even know IF were friends, she hates me so much and I don't know why, but I do wish we could be friends

Me: ok, next question

Mitsuki: for Nagi-sama again: What would u do if Rima was kidnapped by Easter?

Nagi: rescue her of course

Rima: NO. THANK. YOU

Nagi: with the other guardians of course

Rima: will Amu be there?

Amu: of course Rima, I won't let you get kidnapped, I'll definitely rescue you

Rima: honto? (puppy dog eyes)

Amu: honto

Rima: (smiles then hugs Amu)

Nagi: you're a really great actor you know that? But your act doesn't work on me

Rima: (glares at Nagihiko) Amu, stay away from him, he's bad

Amu: (sweat drop)

Me: ok, next question, for Utau: What inspired you to write Blue moon, Meikyuu Butterfly, Black Diamond, and Heartful Song?(I love your singing by the way!)

Utau: Meikyuu Butterfly and Black Diamond were made by Easter, Blue Moon is already a song before me, and My Heartful Song is from my love for Ikuto, he is the one who composed it, oh, and thank you for the compliment

Me: hehe, ok, next question

Mitsuki: for Utau again: How long have you loved Ikuto?

Utau: since I was born

Me: (sweat drop) okay then, next question, for Utau AGAIN: How long have you been dreaming to become a singer?

Utau: for a long time, ever since I was very young

Me: right, now next one's for Eru: Do you support Amuto or Tadamu?

Eru: Tadamu

Me: okay, next question, for Eru again: Do you prefer Utau with Ikuto or Kuukai?

Utau: I prefer Utau-chan to be with the one she loves

Me: thanks Eru, our last question is for Utau AGAIN (wow there are a Lot of questions for Utau): When did you write your first song?

Utau: when I was really young, I forgot when I wrote Yume no Tsubomi with Ikuto

Me: thank you Utau, that's it for this batch of questions, now on to the next :D

Mitsuki: ok, these one's are from **jessicahlee94 **

Me: kay, first question, for Ikuto: how do you feel about having to attack Amu while being posessed by  
your most treasured violin? DID YOU PURPOSELY GET CAUGHT BY EASTER?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! IF YOU DIDN'T they wouldn't force you to be Death REBEL!

Ikuto: do you think I want to be Death Rebel??!!!!! And OF COURSE I FEEL SO HORRIBLE WHEN I'M ATTACKING AMU, WHAT, DO YOU THINK I LIKE BEING POSSESED BY THAT DAMN TUNING FORK!!!!!!!!!  
IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW I WANT TO BE FREE OK, THAT'S WHY I HAVE AN ALLEY CAT CHARA

Yoru: that's me ~Nya

Ikuto: AND NO, I DIDN'T PURPOSELY GET CAUGHT , DONT YOU KNOW WHAT THE WORD **FORCED **MEAN'S!!!!!!!!

Me: Ikuto, calm down, calm down, we get it, we get it, its hard, its hard ok

Ikuto: (goes back to the back of the room (no not the emo corner) and sits down)

Mitsuki: wow… he's in a bad mood

Me: yeah

Me: ma, next question, for Lulu (wow, first time): Has it ever occured to you your mom is happy the way she is whether she's in movies or variety shows?!

Lulu: well, it never occurred to me before, but thanks to Amu and a little mother daughter time with Mama, I finally understand what she feels (smile's), Arigatou Amu

Amu: oh, its nothing, just helpin out (smiles)

Lulu: well, that's that then, see you all

Mitsuki: ok, next question, for Amu: Lets say hypothetically Nagihiko is really Nadeshiko and He lied to  
you...how would you react?

Amu: if Nagihiko is really Nadeshiko? Well, I guess I'd feel bad

Me: why Amu-chan?

Amu: because I feel like I'm treating him very differently, I'm treating Nagihiko like he's Nadeshiko, I even made him act like her, so if he is Nadeshiko, I'd feel bad, because he might think I'm not accepting who he really is

Nagi: Amu-chan… (smile's angelically)

Me: (sniff) Amu-chan

Mitsuki: (sniff)

Anku, Shira and Midori: (cries)

Me & Mitsuki: (hugs Nagihiko-sama) Nagi-sama, all you need now is courage (smile's with tears in eyes)

Nagi: yeah

Me: well (sniff) enough with the emotional stuff (sniff) next question

Mitsuki: right (sniff) this one's for Kuukai and Utau: Who won the ramen eating contest?

Utau: oh yeah (looks at Kuukai)

Kuukai: who did win? (looks at Utau)

Utau: well, we never really got to finish it because of the interruption

Kuukai: yeah…

Utau: I wonder who the winner would have been if we did? (wonders)

Kuukai: It's clear it would have been me (smirks)

Utau: oh really?

Kuukai: yeah, (grins) I'm the ramen eating king

Kiseki: but I'm still the king

Utau: and what if I'd win?

Kuukai: Its not possible

Utau: are you challenging me?

Kuukai: yeah, I am

(Utau and Kuukai dashes out of the room towards the nearest ramen stand)

Me: HEY YOU GUYS, WHAT ABOUT THE QUESTIONS??!!!!!!

Mitsuki: there they go again

Me: (sigh), oh well, next question, for Yoru: Why did you choose to save Kiseki over Ikuto? though Ikuto did the same...by making Amu hate him then giving himself up to Easter...

Yoru: well, it was just a tuning fork ~nya and I wouldn't want to see Kiseki get squished, plus if he did, then the Kiddy King would become an empty dreamless person ~Nya and that'd be bad ~nya

Everyone: why?

Yoru: because he's Ikuto's otouto (little brother) ~nya

Everyone: NANI??!!!!!

Yoru: not biologically, he treats him like an otouto ~nya

Amu: oh, wait… I thought they hated each other??

Yoru: well, I don't know about Kiddy King but Ikuto doesn't hate him, he's just worried about him cause of Easter

Amu: oh I see, Ikuto never really did say anything about hating Tadase

Tadase: Ikuto-nii-san (worried/guilty)

Me: (tears running down) well (sniff) (rubs eyes) next question

Mitsuki: for Tadase this time: Do you still hate Ikuto even though you started calling him Ni-san  
again...and decided to help save him...

Tadase: Its not that I hate him, in fact I don't, I just felt betrayed by him, he left me alone, and stole the dumpty key, then he joined Easter, I want to help him because I want to know the truth, from his mouth, by his words, without lies, that's why.

Amu: Tadase-kun (smiles)

Me: take note their talking about the anime, because everyone knows that Ikuto's just taking a cat nap at the back

Me: well, next question, for Nagi-sama: Do you like Rima?

Nagi: huh? (smiles) yes

Rima: (blushes Madly)

Me and Mitsuki: (fan girl squeels)

Me: REALLY??!!!! AS IN ro man ti cal ly?

Nagi: huh? No, not romantically, just as friends (whispers: if she ever thinks of me as a friend)

Me and Mitsuki: AWWWW (pouts)

Me: ma na, next question, for Rima: Do you like Nagi? how would you react if he and Nadeshiko are the  
same person?

Rima: NO I DO NOT LIKE THAT BEST FRIEND THEIF!!!!!!!!!!! If he were Nadeshiko? (giggling evily) (inside her mind: IF HE'S NADESHIKO THEN…… HE'S A CROSSDRESSER!!!!! OH YES BLACKMAIL)

Me: Rima, your acting weird

Rima: (clears throat) sorry about that, If he is Nadeshiko, then that will be pretty weird, it means that he is Amu's best friend but it doesn't concern me much so whatever (inside her mind: NO, IT CANT BE THAT HIM AND AMU'S PAST BF IS THE SAME, IF HE IS THEN HE MIGHT TAKE HER FROM ME, NOOOO)

Me: (sweat drop) okay, last question for this batch

Mitsuki: ok, this one's for Ikuto and Utau: Do you talk to your mother recently.(I saw her calling  
Ikuto while he was in his room and he escaped to hte roof...-_-)

Ikuto: no, I don't exactly talk to her, I'm always out escaping **him**

Utau: I'm always with Sanjo-san, and my singing career is keeping me

Me: I see, ok then, that's it for this batch, now for the next

Mitsuki: this batch of questions is from **Random-Bubbles159**

Me: Random-Bubbles159-san, thank you very much, I will, not quit this story, (though I will always take a while, but I wont stop, as long as you guys have questions, I will answer them (though there will be some made up (because of the crazy questions)

Me: ok, lets start, first question to Kairi: what would you do if Amu walked up to you one day and told you that she hated you?

Kairi: (gets struck by lightning) if she hated me? I'd be devastated (sulks in Ikuto's emo corner)

Ikuto: HEY GET OUT OF THERE, THAT'S MY EMO CORNER!!!!!! (drags sulking Kairi out of emo corner)

Me: ok, next question

Mitsuki: for Amu: would you be shocked if you found out Nadeshiko was never coming  
back (hypothetically)?

Amu: If Nadeshiko was never coming back?! No Id be devastated, Nadeshiko was the first person who ever saw me, she's my best friend, she cant disappear, its not true right? She is coming back right? Right Nagihiko?

Nagi: Amu-chan… yes, she will be coming back, soon (smiles at Amu)

Amu: Yokatta

Me: ok, next question for Amu-chan again: if Tadase went gay, would Ikuto be your next choice?

Amu: TADASE-KUN GAY!!!!!!!? NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY, Ikuto?

Ikuto: (hopeful expression)

Amu: No way, why would I want a pervert like him?

Ikuto: (gets struck by lightning and sulk athis PRIVATE emo corner)

Me: kay then, no use sweatdroping now, next for Ikuto: can i call you Ikuto-kun? (ps: im sorry for yelling at you before, here take this -hands Ikuto taiyaki- eat up xD)

Ikuto: sure, Ikuto-kun is MUCH better than being called Iku-iku

Mitsuki: Iku- iku

Ikuto: (glares at Mitsuki)

Mitsuki: (stares at Ikuto with no expression at all, in her eyes)

Ikuto: (shivers, looks away)

Me: wow, (sweat drop) Next one

Mitsuki: for Utau: would you say yes if I challenged you to a ramen eating contest? can I challenge you to a ramen eating contest?

Utau: (just got back from the ramen eating contest with Kuukai) sure, as long as you treat me (stoic face)

Me: Utau? When did you get back?

Utau: just a few minutes ago

Everyone: so… who won?

Utau: Me of course

Everyone: (looks at Kuukai)

Kuukai: (raises hands in defeat) yup, she's telling the truth, I got beaten

Utau: (smirks for victory)

Amu: Congrats Utau

Me: Congratulation Utau-chan-sama

Utau: Arigatou

Me: right last question for this batch (reads the question) my my, this is rare, guess what

Everyone: (stares, in suspense) What?!!

Me: Its for Gozen

Everyone: (gasp) that is rare

Me: ok, the question is: STUPID BUTT! MAKING LIFE DIFFICULT FOR EVERYONE! -being held back by  
OC character- DO YOU EVEN LIKE BEING EVIL?!?!?!?!?

Mitsuki: It sounds more like an insult that a question

Me: yeah,

Gozen: (just a voice coming from nowhere) yes I do (disappears)

Mitsuki: that was quick…

Me: yeah… well, moving on to the next batch of questions, these are from **Lucia-Rozen, **hmm, based from your pen-name, I can tell you're a fan of Rozen Maiden right?, well, here's the first question, Mitsuki?

Mitsuki: for Utau: are you aware that some people are pairing you and Amu as a romantic couple?

Utau: there are? I see

Me: your not fazed?

Utau: no, why would I be?

Me: well, there making you two a Yuuri couple

Utau: well, I don't blame them, Amu IS the one that freed me, and I also agree that we do look like a nice couple

Me: O.O ookay, next question, for Rima: what will you do if Amu and Nagihiko started dating? please don't kill him

Rima: (fumes) if you said that then you already know what I'll do, and when you said don't kill him (curses)

Me: ookay? Last question, for Ikuto: why do people think you're emo by the way you act towards Amu you're way too cheery to be emo

Ikuto: don't ask me why, I don't know either

Me: okay, thanks, now next batch is from **palmertreem**

Mitsuki: first question, for Ikuto: can you teach all the boys at my school to be like u pweese?

Ikuto: sure (smirks)

Mitsuki: next one

Me: wow Mitsuki, your in a hurry

Mitsuki: yes, I have a schedule you see, I haven't checked it yet but I will after this

Me: I see

Mitsuki: okay this one's for Amu: have you ever relized the fact that TADASE IS GAY!CAUSE HE IS!

Amu and Tadase: I/Tadase-kun IS NOT GAY!!!

Me: okay, next question

Mitsuki: to Tadagay? (turns to Me)

Me: That's what Amuto/Ikuto lovers call Tadase

Mitsuki: oh, ok, to Tadase: why do you still call amu by her last name? and why r u gay!

Tadase: I AM NOT GAY!!!!!!!! And I no longer call Amu-chan by her last name

Mitsuki: oookay, next question, for Amu: have u ever thought of the fact that IKUTO IS TOTALLY HOT!?no lying

Amu: no, not really (clueless innocent face)

Everyone except me and Mitsuki: (sighs and some hits their heads)

Mitsuki: ok, next question, for Amu again: do you think Ikuto or Tadase is hotter? and i mean hot not cute!

Amu: well, Ikuto I guess is 'hotter' is the word you said, but I like Tadase-kun better 

Me: sigh

Mitsuki: next question, for Amu , MADDA, : can you teach me the secret to how you get like 20 guys in love with you including a smexy kiddy cat!!

Amu: I don't really get what your talkin about but I'm not exactly doing anything, just being my cool n spicy and true self, what do you mean by getting like 20 guys in love with me?? (question marks appearing around her head)

Mitsuki: next question

Me: Mitsuki calm down

Mitsuki: I have to check my schedule

Me: yeah, but that's the last of the batch you know

Mitsuki: oh, well then (runs to the chairs place and pulls out a piece of paper)

Me: okay then the next batch is from **MeKillAllenAndLavi**

Me: well, she doesn't have an order in her questions so I'll just read it ok, : Would Ikuto rather drink beer, wine, or milk? Would he play with a giant ball of yarn? Does Tadase have a life/hobby? Does Rima-chan juggle chainsaws?

Me: wow Jenny-chan, those are random questions… answers please

Ikuto: I'd rather drink milk, I don't like beer or wine, they don't taste good

Ikuto: look, I may be a cat, but I don't play with cat toys

Amu: oh really (brings out cat nip)

Ikuto: (gets cat ears and tail and chases cat nip)

Me: Amu-chan, carefull, you know how Ikuto reacts to cat nip

Amu: yeah, that's why this is my only bag

Ikuto: NYAAAAAA!!!!!! (plays with cat nip)

Tadase: yes I do, I take care of Obaa-sama and I hang out with my friends a lot 

Rima: if it means I get to use it on Purplehead (A/N: I just read this from an AWESOME RimaHiko fic) then yes 

Me: well, thanks for your answers Minna-san

Ikuto: (still playing with the cat nip in cat form)

Me: (sweat drop), ok, next batch is from **sylvanicara**

Me: okay, from what I can understand here are the questions, Kuukai: do you like Yaya or Utau?

Kuukai: I like em both (grins) their great friends

Me: okay, Yaya: do you like Kuukai?

Yaya: Hai, Kuukai Is Yaya's BEST FRIEND (glomps Kuukai)

Me: right, next, Ikuto: is there anyone else you like other than Amu?

Ikuto: no

Me: very straightforward Ikuto

Ikuto: …

Me: okay, last : what would it be like if Ikuto's Mother never married Kazuomi and if his dad never disappeared?

Ikuto: If its like that then Kiddy King and I would have never been separated, and Utau would have never experienced pain and turned evil, and we would have lived peacefully together

Me: wow, I agree, that would have been life, it would be much better, ok last question : What would life be like without Easter or if Gozen was very nice instead of evil?

Me: well, I'll answer this from outside the story kay, then Shugo Chara would have been TOTALLY boring, I mean, no action, no drama, and Odin… (oops wrong Anime main antagonist, why do I keep saying that, everytime I think of Gozen it ends up being Odin and I have to retype it, curses that awesome anime I AM TOTALLY ADDICTED TO IT (I will keep quiet about the title though, unless you already know what it is) Gozen being nice is kinda creepy.

Me: well that's it, next batch… hmm, ne Mitsuki what are you doing (looks at Mitsuki doing something I do not understand)

Mitsuki: oh nothing

Me: okay then, would you like to read the next batch?

Mitsuki: no thanks (looks at watch) OH CRAP!!!!

Me: what is it??!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: I'm late for cram school, OMG gotta go, it's a good thing I don't have Calligraphy today

Me: (sweat drop) why are you acting like Kazumi-sama, and why do you even go to cram school

Mitsuki: NO TIME GOTTA GO BYE!!!!! (dashes out of the room)

Me: (sweat drop) Man, that anime is addictive; she even signed up for cram school after she watched/read it, but who am I to talk, I am addicted to it too

Everyone: WHAT ANIME IS IT??!!!!

Me: not telling, wait until the next chap, ne minna, guess what anime it is (I already gave 2 clues) if you get it right, you get a virtual cookie :D

Me: right on with the story

Mizuki: (enters the room wearing blue denim pants and a blue and light blue striped dress shirt) I'm back

Me: Mizuki, where have you been?

Mizuki: I went shopping, and made some cookies while at it

Me: REALLY??!!! (eyes sparkling)

Mizuki: yes, there are butter cookies and chocolate chip

Me: HURRAY!!!! I LOVE MIZUKI'S COOKIES!!!!!!!!

Yaya: COOKIES!!! (eyes sparkling and drooling)

Mizuki: okay, eat up, I made enough for everyone, (whispers to my ears: and I made a lot more for Yuiki-chan)

Me: (giggles) kay (eats the homemade cookies)

Kino-chan: wah...! MINNA DAISUKI ! ( hugs everyone and kisses Ana-chan, Mizuki-chan and Kuukai-chan on the cheek)( sits in between Kuukai-chan and Mizuki-chan)  
there is so many reviewers this time...sorry if i reviewed late because..(sniff)...i didn't receive any e-mail! (cries)  
nee...Ana-chan...Mizuki-chan is so kakuii! (whispers) i hope he makes Kuukai  
jealous! please!

Me: Kino-chan, when did you get here? (whispers: sure)

Kino-chan: oh just now, YAY!!!!! Oh, and can I have some cookies too Mizuki-chan

Mizuki: sure Kino-chan

Kino-chan: (eats cookies) these are delicious Mizuki, I didn't know you could bake

Me: well, since you're here Kino-chan, bring it on

Kino-chan: okee, I have tons of questions,

Me: (looks at Kino-chan's list and faints)

Kino-chan: Ana-chan Daijuobu

Me: (muttering) that is a lot of questions

Kino-chan: (giggles) okay, I'll start now, here's my first one, for Tadase: I know you already heard this question a million times before but a friend of mine told me that you look like a girl instead of a guy and Ikuto suits amu more than you...how do you react with that? woah...that was long ... my talkativeness is back!

Tadase: well, it hurts actually, but I wont give up, and again, Its not my fault I look like a girl

Kino-chan: okays then, moving on, for Nagi-kun: why do you keep your hair long now that your identity as a boy is revealed? don't get me wrong...I love your hair promise!

Me: I love your hair to Nagi-sama 

Nagi: well, you'll never know when I'll have to be Nadeshiko again (whispers: you know, with Amu-chan and my dancing and all, oh yeah, and thanks for the compliment)

Kino-chan: I see, I see, ok, next question, for Kuukai-chan: besides Tadase do you have other best friends?

Kuukai: yeah, all the guardians are my best friends, and my team mates too (trademark grin and thumbs up)

Kino-chan: I see, ne Kuukai-chan, can I be your best friend too (cute face)

Kuukai: sure Kino-chan

Kino-chan: (faints)

Me: Kino-chan?

Kino-chan: (revives) YAY!!!!!!! Next question for Yaya: do like Kuukai? more than a brother, i mean... (gets knife and sharpens it in front of Yaya) so? (dark aura)

Yaya: Kowai (shivers in fear) no, Kuukai is only Yaya's best friend (cries and clings to Amu)

Kino-chan: good (puts knife away) next question, for Amu: if you were given another life, do you think you'll love Tadase? or will you consider your other choices? (glances at Ikuto)

Amu: well, I wont really know yet, maybe ,maybe not

Kino-chan: I see, ok then, now, next question, for Kairi: if you never have to work for Yukari-san, do you think you would've still love Amu-chan? (dreamy eyes) (amu blushes)

Kairi: well, if it weren't for nee-san actually, I wouldn't have left and met Amu-chan, so if I didn't work for her, I wouldn't have even known who Amu-chan is

Kino-chan: very straightforward Kairi, now next question, for Rima: when you first charanari in the anime, why did you break the plan that all of you made?

Rima: well, at first I thought it was dumb relying on Open Heart, so I just did that to make it easier and faster, but I realized I was wrong after I actually saw Amu perform Open Heart

Kino-chan: I see, ok, next one's for EMO-chan (coughs) I mean Ikuto: if amu lost all of her memories of you, would you want her to regain it even it meant she would suffer? did i just say that? gosh i'm being dramatic...or is this ikuto's EMO vibes?

Ikuto: (sends murderous vibes)

Kino-chan: Mizuki-chan help! (jumps on mizuki's lap) (blushes)

Mizuki: (smiles down at Kino-chan)

Kino-chan: (blushes even more)

Me: Ok, stop that Ikuto, and just answer

Ikuto: ok, well, if she would only suffer, then its ok if she doesn't remember me, after all, I am the black cat that causes misfortune

Me: wow, Ikuto's actually acting mature, and not perverted… now this is the Ikuto I gave my fan girl squeels too :0

Amu: I thought you weren't a fan of Ikuto's

Me: I was before the fan fics and episode 33 with the first pervert pose (well, I did think it was incredibly cute, but his perverted antics just ticks me off)

Amu: oh, we are alike

Me: you know what? I have a feeling that I am the only one (if not then very little) of Shugo Chara addicts that doesn't like Ikuto too much

Kino-chan: yeah, guess you are, well, next up, for Utau: besides Ikuto, do you have someone who takes your interest?

Utau: well I do think that Soccer/Ramen boy over there is pretty interesting

Me: I see (evil grin)

Kino-chan : (turns red with jealousy) ma, (calms down) next question, for Amu-chan: what was your first thought when you met Ikuto?

Ikuto: ( looks up from EMO corner)

Amu: hmm, Hent-Ai Neko-Mimi Cosplay Ottoko

Ikuto: (K.O.)

Kino-chan: (sigh) well, next, for Rima: why did you snob everyone when you transferred?

Rima: that's just me, I'm not much of a social person, though I am a comedian

Kino-chan: I see, right, next, for Tadase and Ikuto: what was the real reason you two got separated?

Tadase and Ikuto: (looks away from each other)

Tadase: when auntie married Kazuomi and Ikuto joined Easter, plus there's also the theft of the Dumpty Key

Ikuto: he said it

Me: I see, souka, souka,

Kino-chan: I see, ok, oh yeah, and uhm… Mizuki-chan? uhm...thanks...(fidget (blushes) (Kuukai glares)...err thanks for saving me from EMO guy...err I mean Ikuto the other day...uhm (faints)

Kuukai: (catches Kino-chan from falling) Daijuobu?

Kino-chan: (opens eyes and see's Kuukai's face REAL close to her's) (BLUSHES LIKE CRAZY) uhm, Arigatou, Kuukai-chan (fidgets) (blushes even more (if possible)

Me: (playful voice) Kino-chan and Kuukai sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Kuukai: (blushes)

Kino-chan: (steam comes out of her ears)

Both: URASSAI

Me: hai hai (grins/smirk)

Kino-chan: r-right, n-next question, for Yuu-sensei: what was the real reason that you changed back to nice Yuu-sensei? (dreamy eyes then popped to heart eyes)

Nikaidou: well, first there's Suu-chan always cheering me up, and telling me that my Shugo Chara is still within me

Suu: (giggles) sensei-desu

Nikaidou: then there's me finding out that my sensei succeeded in his dream, so there's really no more reason for me to become evil anymore (smiles)

Me: Nikaido-sensei is cute when he's nice

Kino-chan: (hearts still in her eyes) yeah, well, next question, for Kuukai-chan: well...why do you have earrings? uhm... no offense but i'm just curious...gomen nasai! ( bows head multiple times)

Kuukai: Daijuobu daijuobu, iijan iijan, my earings? Their just my style, ne? (grins)

Kino-chan: souka, (blushes) they do look good on you

Kuukai: Arigatou

Kino-chan: ok, next question, for Yukari-san: what pushed you to change your attitude? and why did you  
challenge yuu-sensei when you are still under Easter?

Yukari: well, Utau's trusting me, she's always being nice to me, she treats me like I'm her mother, and I just cant keep her in Easter anymore, so that's why I decided to become her real manager, as in, not evil manager that only makes her sing to get batsu tama's (grins), and as for Yuu, well… nothing , just a rivalry I guess

Kino-chan: I see, ok then, next question, for Utau: when you and Ikuto were children you don't seem to have romantic feelings for him? what happened? ( glances at Ikuto)

Ikuto: (shrugs)

Utau: I have always loved Ikuto, and always will, why? Because he's hot, and nice, and king, and protective, and caring, and (continues blabbing)

Me: okay, Kino-chan, please move on

Kino-chan: ok,(whispers) ne Ana-chan can Mizuki-chan be my love team? just to make Kuukai-chan jealous! PLEASE!

Me: (whispers) sure, go go go, good luck Kino-chan, Its already working actually (grins)

Kino-chan: Arigatou, next, this one's for Tadase: what was the first thought that entered your mind when you saw Ikuto coming out of Amu's room? or when Ikuto told you that he was stacking up in Amu's room?

Ikuto: (smirks)

Kino-chan: (evil laugh) I'm an AMUTO fan so sorry Tadase...go Ikuto! even if you're an EMO I still think you are for Amu-chan!

Ikuto: (glares)

Kino-chan: wah...(jumps on Mizuki's lap, again) (whispers) ne...Mizuki can you help me make Kuukai-chan jealous? (blabbers silently with Mizuki)

Tadase: (sigh) well, I did doubt Amu-chan at first, and I was again feeling betrayed, but I knew Amu-chan must have a reason, but because of the pain I felt then, I couldn't face them, so I ran away, and I guess its okay for you guys to be Amuto fans…

Me: I'm not, well, I'm a AmuHiko fan actually, but Tadamu is my third favorite in Shugo Chara

Tadase: thanks Ana-chan, as I was saying, its alright for you guys to be Amuto fans but, I love Amu-chan, and it is up to her to decide who she like's

Me and Kino-chan: WE AGREE

Kino-chan: right, next question, for Amu: what did you feel when Tadase confessed to you? and when Ikuto said those words to Tadase?

Amu: when Tadase-kun confessed to me, I felt very happy, and very flustered and embarrassed at the same time, and I still couldn't concentrate cause of a certain Neko in my closet (sigh), when Ikuto said those words to Tadase-kun, I felt really guilty, and sad and hurt, I hated him then, he was saying those words to him in front of me, though I know he has a reason, I couldn't think of it, all I know is that he was being a mean jerk, and that's all

Me: wow, I –I Amu-chan

Ikuto: (feels really guilty, sad and really bad)

Kino-chan: aww Amu-chan,

Amu: demo, Daijuobu, because I found out the truth, so did the guardians, me and Tadase-kun are back together and were helping each other out (smiles)

Me: yeah, that is good ne

Kino-chan: yeah, ok, here's my last question, for Ikuto: what did you feel when you confessed to amu? and what are the qualities you like best about her?

Ikuto: well, it was out of timing really, when I confessed, I only spilt it out cause she asked me, I felt unsure at first, but I was ready for rejection, so its alright. What I like best about Amu, when she blushes and uses that cool n spicy attitude of hers, she just looks so cute, when her face becomes the same color of her hair, its just priceless, her ability that can melt frozen hearts, and bring light to the darkness, just makes you fall in love with her, she heals everyone she comes in contact with, just like what she does with the X Eggs, those are what I love about her

Me and Kino-chan: (sniff) That was so beautifull (cries)

Me: I wish that Mitsuki was here to see this (sniff, wipes tears from eyes)

Mitsuki: I'm right here (cries)

Me: (stops crying) Mitsuki, when did you get here?

Mitsuki: just before Ikuto answered the question

Me: What about cram school?

Mitsuki: it ended early today

Me: sou,

Me, Mitsuki and Kino-chan: (hugs each other and cries)

Ikuto: (sweat drop) and you call me dramatic, ok you three, cut it out,

Me, Mitsuki and Kino-chan: (stops crying)

Kino-chan: oh yeah, whose she, and the Shugo chara's?

Me: oh right, she left just before you came, this is Mitsuki, Mizuki's twin sister, those are her Shugo chara's Anku, Shira and Chii/Midori

Kino-chan: I see, Hagimimashte

Mitsuki: Hagimimashte (smiles) (looks at wrist watch) OMG I'm late for Piano lessons, GOTTA ZOOM, BYE (rushes out the door again)

Me: (sweat drop) so she did sign up for all three, next think I'll know she'll die her hair purple (sigh)

Kino-chan: what was that about?

Me: nothing, just her hobbies

Kino-chan: ok…

Kuukai and Mizuki: (walks in) What was that about

Kuro: (stares, poker face (yeah right, its more like dead face) (oh, and sorry guys, Kuro's a cat chara)

Me: I said, nothing, just her hobbies, huh?

Kino-chan: KUUKAI-CHAN DAISUKI! Mizuki daisuki... ( dreamy eyes while hugging the two) Ana-chan! i want to be a host again please! (kisses Kuukai-chan and Mizuki on the cheek...)

Me: sure Kino-chan, you are now my co-host, and you might just be in all of my chaps from now on

Kino-chan: Arigatou

Me: well, that's it for Kino-chan's batch the next one is from **Blue-Cat-94-**sama

Amu: sama?

Me: yes, Blue Kitty-sama is one of my favorite authors, HER AMUTO'S ARE SO GREAT!!!!!!!!

Amu: I thought you didn't like Amuto?

Me: well, I read her fics befor I started not liking Amuto, I still like it, if ever there's a good story out there, one of the things I don't like about Amuto is its dominance, ALMOST ALL of the fics is the Shugo Chara fandom IS AMUTO!!!! I got dead bored of it

Amu: I see, so whats the question?

Me: oh right (looks) there's only one question here, : are Ikuto and Tadase related?

Tadase: no, our parents are just best friends

Ikuto: and Tadase's parents always invites us over, even let us stay there when my dad disappeared

Me: souka… ok, next batch, from **TwilightMizukoKeiko-sama**!!!!!!!!! I AM SO HAPPY!!!!!!!

Amu: why?

Me: BECAUSE TWO OF MY FAVORITE AUTHORS REVIEWED!!!!!!!!! AND ONE OF THEN IS TWILIGHTMIZUKIKEIKO-SAMA, I ABSOLUTELY LOVE GOTHIC LOLITA, IT IS SOOOOO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!  
NAGIHIKO-SAMA GO!!!!!!! RIMA-TAN MOU!!!!!!!!! FUJISAKI-SAMA RULES!!!!!

Amu: souka, uhm Ana-chan calm down

Me: ok, start with the questions, for Kairi: If Amu chose anyone else but you..What will happen to you?

Kairi: I will feel sad, but if it makes her happy, then I will also be happy

Yaya: Kairi, are you SURE you're a fourth grader?

Kairi: yes, why do you ask?

Yaya: well… you act like my father

Kairi: (sweat drop)

Everyone: (sweat drop)

Amu: (sweat droping) Yaya…

Me: ok, next question, for Nagi-sama: Do you still practice dancing? and It must be bad not to help  
people in need...dont you sometimes wish that you could do more to help, like charanari?

Nagi: well, I don't practice dancing much anymore actually (sad face) and yes, I am feeling very useless right now, (looks at Rhythm's egg)

_Rhythm: (pops out of the egg) NEVER FEAR, RHYTHM IS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Everyone: (eyes wide with their jaws on the floor)(Sweat Drop)_

Me: okay, so the above italicized was only comic relief, that didn't happen in this fic

Mizuki: you were just itching to type something like that weren't you (sweat drop)

Me: yup

Mizuki: (sigh)

Rhythm: I would never say anything like that

Me: I know Rhythm… KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RHYTHM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (mega glomps Rhythm)

Rhythm: HEY CUT IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!! LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!!!!

Nagi: (sweat drop) Ana-chan…

Me: ok,(lets Rhythm go) Nagi-sama, I JUST KNEW your Shugo Chara would be as great as you (day dreaming) I just wish Temari would hatch too

Nagi: (smiles) yeah

Me: okay, next question, for Ikuto: You won't die right? I mean when you were kidnapped by Easter and  
all...

Ikuto: I am being controlled by Easter, and I am also the reason their progressing right now (whispers: not that I am happy about that though) but I am quite sure they wont kill me if I'm that useful to them.

Me: well, I guess I am glad about that

Ikuto: I thought you don't like me

Me: correction, I don't like you **that much**

Ikuto: oh, so you don't hate me?

Me: well, I do love to torture you nut I don't hate you, you **were** my favorite SC character in the first part of the series

Ikuto: if I were your favorite character before, whose your favorite character now?

Me: in SC or all of anime world? well, my fav. in SC is tied with my fav. in all of annime world, my question is, should I say both of them?

Ikuto: Shugo Chara

Me: isn't that obvious? (glomps Nagihiko) NAGIHIKO-SAMA DAISUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nagi: (sweat drop) Ana-chan…

Mitsuki: get

Amu: wait, you asked if its here or all of anime world, whose your favorite character in all of anime world then?

Me: who else, Kazumi-sama, yes, both me and Mitsuki's favorite character

Mitsuki: no it isn't, I do like ____-sama better that Kazumi-kun

Me: oh… you like the Main character I see

Amu: from what Anime?

Me: not telling, remember my 'Guess my most FAVORITE ANIME EVER', poll

Amu: oh… wait, the anime you want the readers to guess is your current favorite?

Me: yup, I GOT ADDICTED TO IT AT THE SECOND EPISODE!!!!!!!!!! THE SECOND!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And the guys ARE SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!

Amu: can I watch it??

Me: sure Amu-chan, but you might get addicted, believe me, THE MAIN CHARACTERS ARE JUST SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Utau: is there one hotter that Ikuto in there?? (sparkling eyes)

Me: well, in my perspective, THE MAIN CHARACTER IS TOTALLY HOT!!!!!!!!!! But I do like Kazumi-sama better than him…

Mitsuki: YES ____-sama IS INDEED SO TOTALLY HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's why he's my fav.

Utau: when can we watch it???

Me & Mitsuki: (looks at each other)

Me: OKAY THAT DOES IT, I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amu: what cant you take anyore?

Me: I AM WATCHING THAT ANIME AFTER THIS CHAPTER IS DONE, Utau-chan-sama and Amu-chan, wanna have a sleepover at our place? We can watch it there

Amu: SURE THING!!!!!!!!!

Utau: count me in (smirks)

Mitsuki: I'M GOING TOO OKAY

Me: that'd be great Mitsuki

Mitsuki: OKAY NOW HURRY IT UP!!!!!!!!! I WANNA SEE ____-SAMA, next question for Rima: What would you perfer? To be stuck with Nagihiko or to be stuck with Tadase Kun?

Rima: I'd prefer to be stuck with Amu (hugs Amu at the back and glares at Nagi)

Nagi: (glares back)

Me: what if its only with those two?

Rima: then I guess I'll go with Tadase

Me: okay, next question, for… wait, that's all from** TwilightMizukoKeiko-sama**

Mitsuki: THEN HURRY IT UP AND GET TO THE NEXT BATCH ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!

Me: calm down Mitsuki, (see's the orange cat ears and sighs) I mean Midori

Me: Okay, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU FOR THE REVIEW TwilightMizukoKeiko-sama, the next batch of questions is from **Raven golden Wings**

Me: anyone can ask questions, just no character discrimination please, right, first question is for Kairi: Why do you wear glasses...In one of the episodes you were so cute (drools)...Ok where was I...Oh yeah...You seem like you don't need them (throws them away) much better

Kairi: MEGANE (my Glasses)!!!!!!!! Kaishte onegai (please return them), I cant see well without my glasses

Me: here you go Kairi (gives him glasses)

Kairi: Arigatou

Mitsuki: hurry it up, next one's for Amu: If you don't want Ikuto is it ok if I can have him?

Amu: sure

Ikuto: Amu~ (cries and goes to emo corner)

Me: (sigh) next one, for Nagihiko-sama : Are there other people,beside tadase, that know you are a guy?

Nagi: yes, there's Kuukai, and Tsukasa-san mou(the principal and first King's chair)

Me: I see, ok, next question, for Ikuto: (gromps Ikuto) You are the hottest anime charater ever! Can I be  
your strawberry if Amu shoots you down again? PLEASE! (does the puppy eyes)

Ikuto: no

Me: ouch, he surely doesn't care does he? He's even worse than the play boy ____-sama

Mitsuki: HEY!!! ____-SAMA IS NOT WORSE THAN HIM!!!!!!! HE'S MUCH NICER!!!!!!!!!!

Me: oh really? Then what about Freyja? (4th hint)

Mitsuki: HE DID SAY THAT HE WAS HAPPY ABOUT HER FEELINGS FOR HIM YOU KNOW!!!!!!!!! EPISODE 13!!!!!!!!!!!! And he's only avoiding her, he's not turning her down at all

Me: well, Freyja…. Is really scary when she's angry you know…. (cold sweat)

Mitsuki: (shudders) yeah… okay next question, for Tadase: Sorry dude but why is it in the anime you sound like a girl...OMG are you a girl...Is that when people think you are gay?

Tadase: (sweat drop, sigh) I am NOT a girl, nor am I gay, please understand that

Me: I know how you feel Tadase-kun, actually, I LOVE guys with girly faces, THEY ARE SO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! (heas ticking sounds and looks at watch) OH GOD ITS TIME FOR CALLIGRAPHY!!!!!!!

Me: I thought you said there isn't calligraphy today?

Mitsuki: well… I met my teacher and she said that there is, and now… (looks at watch again) OH GOD GOTTA GO BYE (runs out) SEE YOU AT YOUR PLACE MINNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: (sweat drop, sigh) matta ne, Ok last question, for Mizuki and Ikuto: You guys are now my Dog and Cat! (does evil laugh) (Then pulls you two away with leashes)

Mizuki: I am sorry, but I cannot be your dog, I have three part time jobs waiting for me (brings out silver moon and cuts the leash)

Amu: HE HAS IT TOO!!!!!!!!!

Me: yes, both of them do

Ikuto: very suspicious

Mizuki: (walks away)

Ikuto: (chara nari's and tries to cut the leash) woah, this thing is strong, how did he get out so easily? (adds more strength then breaks free)

Anonymous: curses

Me: ok, that's the last question for this batch, we only have two more left, nest batch of questions is from **Lady Sympathy**

Me: I am sorry, its true that I am not that good with Japanese, and less am I in names, Mizuki just popped into my mind, truth be told, I made Mitsuki before Mizuki actually, (though sometimes it seems opposite) but, please just don't mind the name

Me: OK, first question is for Kuukai: Is there a small possibility that you like Amu more then as a friend?

Kuukai: (blushes) well… maybe

Amu: (blushes)

Kino-chan: (jealous, clenches fists)

Me: ok, the last question for this batch

Mizuki: there are only two questions?

Me: yes, for Amu: Why do you act so mean towards Ikuto? Can't you see that he really loves you?

Amu: well, he is important to me, but he always teases me, so I just cant help but be mean to him

Ikuto: Amu…

Me: okay, last batch of questions you guys XD from **animegirlforever19**

Mitsuki: yay!!!!!! I CAN FINALY WATCH ________ first question, for Ran: do u like any boys?

Ran: hmm…….. n-no, n-not really (thoughts: well, maybe I do like Daichi) (blushes)

Me: I see, Next question, for Miki: if ran like one of your crushes what will you do?

Miki: I guess its alright, but I'm not gonna help her

Me: (sweat drop) ok then, next question, for Rima: do u know people pair u up with Nagihiko?

Rima: (dark aura surrounds her) yes, and I don't at all like it (glares at Nagihiko)

Nagi: (ignores)

Rima: (gets even angrier) (whisper: why do people pair me up with this purplehead?)

Me: (sweat drop again) right, moving on, for Daichi: do u like ran?

Daichi: w-well, maybe (blushes)

Me: KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!! , ok, next question, well, its more of a comment, for Ran and Daichi: I love u as a couple!

Ran and Daichi: (blushes)

Miki: Hey!!!!!!!!

Me: to Miki: no offense Miki but I think you're better with Yoru!

Me: I HAVE TO AGREE TO THAT!!!!

Mitsuki: ore mou

Amu: ore? Why do you use ore?

Mitsuki: because I want to, got a problem with that?

Amu: uhh… no

Mitsuki: ok (smiles)

Miki and Yoru: (looks at each other and blushes)

Me & Mitsuki: KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: ok, the last and FINAL QUESTION FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!, to…. Me

Mitsuki: wow, what a finale, ending with a question for the author

Me: ok, the question is: can I be in it? also ... u are like so great! keep it up!

Me: mochiroun (but of course) you can, that'd be great

Mitsuki: ok, there, its done, now can we please go now? I cant wait to watch it anymore, THE AWESOMENESS!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: ok, ok, well, minna, hope you enjoyed this 10,000+ worded chapter, (hope it isn't boring) and again, I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!! I EVEN GOT LOTS OF REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! AND I JUST GOT BORED (Its because of the awesome Anime and anime fan fictions I've been reading, their addictive)

Mitsuki: well, Arigatou minna-san, hope you'd still review to this fic

Me: Arigatou for your support guys

Everyone: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: and try to guess what my Favorite anime now is… and for Mitsuki here, and maybe Amu-chan and Utau-chan too, we have a special guest anime character in the next chapter

Mitsuki: REALLY!!!!!!!!!!! (eyes sparkling)

Me: yes, well now

Everyone: ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNA-SAMA FOR READING THIS CHAPTER

Me and Mitsuki: AND PLEASE REVIEW

Me: ja ne (waves)

Mitsuki: Ana-chan HAYAKKU!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO SEE IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: hai, hai, Amu-chan, Utau-chan, come on, were seing an awesome anime

Utau: HAYAKKU!!!!!!! I WANT TO SEE THAT ANIME YOUR ALL TALKIN ABOUT!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: (sweat drop)

Utau: (chatting with Mitsuki while walking out) Is he really hotter than my brother?

Mitsuki: to me he is

Me: come on Amu-chan

Amu: I'm coming I'm coming

Me: ja na, minna

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hello Minna-san, osashiburi, so sorry for the LOOOONG wait, please don't kill me (covers head with hands and ducks) anyways, I was just hooked to another fandom (well, yeah…) and Fiction site, I kind of… forgot about this :') sorry, anyways, I hope your all still with me here.

Ikuto: YOU JUST FORGOT ABOUT US??!!!!

Me: NO!!! I just forgot about this fic, and I sort of didn't get to watch SC for a whole so… well, now I just got reminded and then got on to typing. I'm sorry

Me: Before we start, I should tell you that Kino-chan is not here right now and that we have a new guest, everyone, allow me to introduce animegirlforever19!!!!! drum roll please!!

Mikyoki: Konichiwa! I'm animegirlforever19 but you can call me Mikyoki. I am Ana-chan's twin sister! She's older by 2 minutes! I have 3 guardian characters, Saki the smart one, Kanon the sporty one and Nana the gothic one. Oh and I love that anime Also!

Me: Hello there Mikyoki-chan, welcome to Shugo Chara Interviews, and minna, as Mikyoki-chan already told you, she's my Futago no Imouto (younger twin) and she will be here with us for this chapter

SC Cast: YOU HAVE A TWIN SISTER??!!!!!!!!!

Me: yeah… sort of

Mikyoki: yup (grins)

Amu: then why didn't we know her before now?

Me: I just sort of forgot to tell you guys and she just told me she wanted to star in this fic

Cast: oh

Amu: oh yeah, Utau did you remember episode 14 of the Anime we watched last night?

Utau: YEAH HE WAS TOTALLY HOT, but no offense, I like Ikuto Better though

Amu: what ever

Utau: wonder where Mitsuki is

Amu: yah me too

Mikyoki: whatcha guys talkin about

Amu: the anime we watched last night you kow ****

Mikyoki: OH I LOVE THAT ANIME!!!!!!!! Don't you think **** is kinda cool

Utau: TOTALLY

Ikuto: oh yeah, what is this anime you keep talking about, and when are you telling us

Me: well, most people wasn't able to review my fic cause of a glitch so almost no one was able to guess anything, we'll have to postpone his appearance to next chap (Amu and Utau still chattering at the background)

Ikuto: I see

Mizuki: (pops out of nowhere) hey guys, what did I miss

Me: oh nothing much, oh, have you met my twin?

Mikyoki: Hi there Mizuki I'm Mikyoki (or animegirlforever19)

Mizuki: Hello there Mikyoki-san (smiles)

Me: Okay, well…, oh and before I forget, AMU-CHAN!!!!!!!!

Amu: **Disclaimer: Ana-chan does not own us or anything from the Shugo Chara world, we belong to Peach-Pit. **

Me: Thank you Amu-chan (clears throat), I have an announcement though it's not really important but what the heck. To all Amuto or SC Fans out there, I would just like to say I have a YouTube account with the exact same username and I have an AMV (its not new, its been there for a while) its an Amuto and the title is "Amuto – I Gotta Find You (Tsukiyomi Ikuto)" the song is (as I assume you already know) by Joe Jonas and is from Camp Rock, there is a complete and incomplete version there (I just didn't want o erase the incomplete one). I am also in the process of making another AMV, its an Amuto too but a one sided IkuTau, the song is Treasure Planets "I'm Still Here" and its almost finished so I might get it uploaded by next week (since I'm lazy) there's a Tadamu there too (but its copyright protected because of Taylor Swifts Teardrops on My Guitar)

Me: also, (I may seem dumb or something but I just gotta ask) can you guys tell me (if you know) how I can download some video's from the net? (or where I can get them, I have this plan in my head for an AMV and I really want to use video's for it but I cant get any)

Me: AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED AND SENT THEIR REVIEWS IN PM'S

Me: O-okay, well, that's out of the way, lets start with the first batch of questions, from… Mikyoki-chan!!!. Here's **animegirlforever19**

Mikyoki-chan: OKAY!!! Here we go, My first question is for Ran: who do you like better, Rizumu or Daichi? they are both sporty but I think Rizumu is better for you.

Ran: (thinks) I like them both (say's while cheering)

Daichi: (blush) whispers: I like you too

Rhythm: (shouts) I like you too Ran (hugs Ran in a totally platonic way) YAY!!

Ran: YAY!!!

Daichi: (Sweatdrops and laughs nervously)

Nagi: (sweatdrop)

Rima: (stares) he's a flirt (dark look and smirks)

Nagi: (laughs nervously)

Amu: Ran! (sweatdrop)

Me: oookay? Well, I can see that Rhythm is a really nice and likable guy LIKE NAGI-SAMA!

Nagi: uhm, Arigatou Gozaimasu?

Me: (grins) whispers: oh, and Nagihiko-sama, how's Temari-chan? And where is she

Nagi: (Cringes) whispers: uhm, she's alright, she's in her egg in my pocket

Me: I see (big grin)

Amu: huh? Temari? What about Temari? What are you guys talking about

Nagi: (panics)

Me: Oh nothing (still grining)

Mikyoki: COOL, ok, next question, Daichi: straight forward. If ran picked Rizumu would you be heart broken? If you are heart broken drink beer until you are drunk and kiss Ran.

Daichi: (dumbfounded) uhm…. I guess I will be heartbroken I guess, but I don't want to drink any beer, and Rhythm is a friend

Mikyoki: awww (pouts) oh well, next q. Daichi: again straight forward, Ran or Miki? (and then sings) Daichi and ran sitting in the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. Rizumu and ran sitting in the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.

Daichi: (blushes furiously)

Rhythm: (stares curiously, no idea)

Daichi: Ran

Me: wow, straightforward answer too, if only Ran was here to see this (clasps hands together eyes shining)

Ran: I am here (Blushes 10 shades of red)

Me: oh

Mikyoki: (fists up in triumph, and then sings) Daichi and ran sitting in the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g (over and over) (clears throat) ok, well, that's all of my questions, Ana-nee-chan

Me: ok then, let's move on to the next batch, from… **TwilightMizukoKeiko-sama!!!! **(well, she has a new pen name) or **BiitoRizumuKeiko-sama**

Me: ok, here we go, first question, for everyone: if Yaya booked you guys to America for a week, would you survive there?

SC Cast: (snaps their heads at Yaya)

Yaya: SUGOI!!!!!!! GREAT IDEA!!!!! I'll try it, lets see, GO GO America

Guardians: YAYA!!!!!!!

Yaya: sheesh (pouts) tsumaranai

Amu: I don't know, I'm not even good at speaking English, and we don't know anyone there, plus, it's like a big maze there, I really don't know if we could survive

Cast: (agrees)

Nagi: I've just been there, and it is very confusing

Amu: YOU HAVE??!!!! (stares at him with her "Kira kira face)

Nagi: (wavers) a-a-ano ne, ahh, yes, I have, I s-sort of went there with Nadeshiko, she wasn't the only one taught dancing so… (twitch)

Amu: SUGOI!!!!! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!!!! (HUGE smile)

Nagi: whispers: I'm weak at this (twitch, twitch)

Rima: (Glares at him, then gets an evil glint in her eyes and grins) false whisper tone: Ne ne Amu-chan, you know what? Nadeshiko… (trails off)

Nagi: (gives her a pleading look)

Rima: (smirks but stops)

Nagi: whew

Amu: huh? What about Nadeshiko?

Rima: betsuni nandemo

Amu: eh? (confused)

Me: (clears throat to bring everyone back to attention but is grinning like an idiot) okay, well, lets move on, next question, for Ikuto: although I may not be a complete fan of you, I adore cats! Can I pet you?

Ikuto: no (flat out)

Me: why not? (hides a smirk, eyes twinkling slightly)

Ikuto: only Amu can pet me (smirks) she already does

Amu: (Blushes furiously) e-e-eto s-s-s-s-sono I-i-IKUTO!!!

Ikuto: (looks away, but still smirking)

Me: KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!

Rima: I thought you don't like Amuto?

Me: I don't like it with T-rated fics because Ikuto's always a perverted psyco maniac in them, but I already did finish Doki!! And I just think they are SOOO cute together (but I still Love AmuHiko best)

Rima: ….

Me: ok, next question for Rima and Nagihiko-sama: what happens if you two read my fanfiction?

Rima: what is it?

Nagi: hmm… well, let's see

(and the two of them reads BiitoRizumuKeiko-sama's Fanfics)

Me: (watches them leave the room) this is going to take a while so lets just move on to the next question while we wait, ok, this one's for Utau: how would you react if you read a rated m amuto fanfiction?

Utau: (covers face with bangs and shakes slightly)M-M-M-M RATED AMUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLAIN AMUTO'S BAD ENOUGH!!!!!! NO WAY!!!!!! I WILL SUE YOU!!!!!!!!!!! AND AMU TOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (really scary looking and is shouting curses etc. )

Amu: (scared) w-w-what d-did I do?

Me: UTAU-CHAN CALM DOWN!!!!!!!!!

Utau: CALM DOWN?? CALM DOWN!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN!!!!!!!!!! I AM CALM!!!!!! (gets a really scary look)

Me: (sweatdrops) uhm, Utau-chan? (Shakes in fear)

SC Cast: (scared)

Kuukai: (feeling really hurt and grabs hold of Utau, then looks her in the eyes) calm down Utau, can you please just CALM DOWN!!!!!! And its just fics, cant you not think about your freakin brother for JUST ONE MOMENT

Utau: (stiffens, then calms down) sorry

Kuukai: (smiles slightly) there we go

Me: (awestruck)

Me and Mitsuki: KAWAII!!! With hearts in their eyes

Me: (clears throat) ok, moving on, question, for Amu and Ikuto: same from previous quesion.

Amu: (face heats up 39 shades of red) NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S DISGUSTING!!!!!!!!!!!! NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (gets dirty mental images in her head and gets even more traumatized, then hides in emo corner)

Ikuto: HEY!!!

Amu: (puts up a sign that says: Amu's panic alone corner, this is not Ikuto's emo corner so please do not disturb)

Ikuto: oh

Me: ok, that was Amu-chan's reaction….traumatizing…. (shudders), whats yours?

Ikuto: I don't mind (gets metal images then smirks)

Amu: (crouches even more)

Me: gross… ok, lets get with it, next question, for…. Wait, oh, that was our last question, ok, well, that's for that batch, now moving on, this batch of questions is from… --

Mitsuki: (appears out of nowhere) -- **tear drop snow96**

Me: tear drop snow96… Mitsuki-chan, where'd you come from, and you just cut me off!!

Mitsuki: (bored expression) here and there

Me: (sigh) ok fine, you do this batch of questions then

Mitsuki: okay (smiles a little)

Nagi: Hello Mitsuki-chan

Mitsuki: (gets white rabbit ears) NAGI-SAMA!!!!!!!! (glomps Nagihiko-sama)

Me: (laughs good heartedly)

Everyone except Amu: (stares at me)

Me: I got past the point of glomping, BUT I STILL LOVE HIM!!!!!!

Me: oh yeah, Nagi-sama, your answer to Keiko-sama's earlier question please?

Nagi: huh?... OHH well, she's a really good writer actually (smiles) but a little… too intimate, I don't really like Mashiro-san in that way, but I do admit her fics were really great

Me: I see, what about Rima? Where is she?

Rima: right here (stiff, and is glaring in every direction and people she looks at)

Me: (blinks)

Rima: I DO NOT LIKE THIS PURPLE HEADED FRIEND STEALER AND LIER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where do people get these ideas from, no way no way no way (walks away stiffly)

Everyone: (blinks then goes back to whatever they were doing)

Me: well, that deals with that. Okay Mitsuki, enough glomping and get with the questions

Mitsuki: (pouts) fine, first question, for Nagihiko-sama: Why do you push Amu to be with Tadase in the anime? Don't you like Amu-chan?

Me: thoughts: _I would want Amu-chan to hear this, but maybe its best if she doesn't_ (looks at Amu in her "panic alone corner")

Nagihiko: I do, I really do like her thoughts: _In fact I love her_ but she doesn't like me that way, she doesn't even know I' m Nadeshiko yet, and also she like's Hotori-kun, I want her to be happy, that's why I'm helping her without saying anything (smiles sadly)

Me and Mitsuki: sniff… (cries like waterfalls) Nagi-sama!!!!!!!! That is so kind of you!!!!!!

Me: sniff, ok, sniff enough drama, next question

Mitsuki: sniff (wipes eyes) ok, this one's for Utau: would you consider dating Kuukai?(pls. dont get mad at me Kino-chan!, I was just overly curious)

Kino-chan: (glares, but lets it go)

Me: Kino-chan… where'd you come from?

Kino-chan: oh, just thought I'd drop by to visit

Me: I see

Mikyoki: hi there

Kino-chan: hello…. Are you a new guest here?

Mikyoki: yup

Kino-chan: I see… well, better go, see ya (exits)

Me: see ya… ok, anyways, Utau-chan?

Utau: (blushes, then looks away) maybe maybe not

Everyone: (stares)

Utau: (glares)

Everyone: (goes back to what they were doing)

Mitsuki: okay, next question, for Ikuto: if Utau is not your sister, and she loves you, would you consider dating her? (*Glares at Ikuto* you can't always say no, Ikuto, others will think your addicted to Amu like she's some kind of drug, no offense Amu!)

SC Cast: (looks expectantly at Ikuto)

Ikuto: well, what do you want me to say, no offense to Utau, thoughts: _I hope she cant hear me_, but it'll be even worse if she wasn't my sister, she's too clingy, and jealous and obsessed, and if you've forgotten, I'm her brother, and she Kissed me. On the lips. **Twice. **If she wasn't my sister, she might just throw herself at me and rape me on the spot. You guys might think I'm addicted to Amu, but at least I don't jump her every time I can.

Mitsuki: ….. he has a point

Me: I really do love Utau-chan-sama, and Ikuto is really mean about it but… everything he said is kind of true, she is super Ikuto obsessed sometimes, though only when Ikuto's near

SC Cast: (nods their heads, even Amu)

Utau: (heard the whole thing and frozen stiff, then she ran as fast as she can and is breaking up in sobs crying)

Everyone: (wide eyed or feeling guilty or sorry for her)

Kuukai: (gets angry) WHY WOULD YOU ALL SAY THAT!!!!! UTAU IS A NICE PERSON ARE YOU ALL MADE OUT OF STONE??!!!!! SHE HAS FEELINGS TOO YOU KNOW!!!!! AND JUST BECAUSE SHE'S IN LOVE WITH HER BROTHER IT DOESN'T MEAN SHE'S OBSESSED WITH HIM!!!!!! OR CRAZY!!!! AND IKUTO, COULDN'T YOU HAVE AT LEAST BE A LITTLE BIT NICER WITH YOUR EXPRESSION??!!!!!!! (runs out after Utau)

Me: Oh My GOD, I AM SO SORRY!!!!! (tearing up with guilt)I didn't know she was there, I didn't mean it, gods, sorry sorry sorry, I didn't mean to, oh my gods,I didn't mean for it to be mean I need to apologize (begins to run out but is stopped by Mitsuki)

Mitsuki: don't, don't bother them, just leave the two alone

Nagi: its okay, Ana-chan, we knew you didn't mean it, calm down

Me: okay (wipes tears off her eyes and looks to the direction Utau and Kuukai went)

Everyone: (looking at the directions the couple went and has sympathy and or guilt in their eyes, then glares at me, then at Ikuto)

Me: I'm sorry, I'll apologize, I swear I will

Ikuto: (looks away with covering his eyes with his bangs)

Mitsuki: (looks where they left through with a neutral expression) okay, well, we'll worry about that later, right now, lets move to our next question, for Ikuto: is Amu really the only girl? Would you date an OC by other Authors?

Nagi: are you sure we should continue?

Mitsuki: (stares at him with a cold neutral face)

Me: (wipes tears from eyes) well, sniff, we certainly have a lot of drama today

Nagi: yeah, ok (sigh)

Mitsuki: Ikuto!

Ikuto: (snaps back to attention) uhm, yes, she is the only one, she's really the only one I ever actually liked, and I don't know about those OC's

Me: I like Ikuto better with OC's than Amu though, but I've read a whole lot of Amuto fics before, and mostly Ikuto's other girlfriends happens to either be Utau in an AU or OC's that are TOTAL Sluty obsessed bitches, and its rare to not have those kinds of OC's because that's how he always ends up falling in love with Amu

Mitsuki: same here

Me: well, at least we all know its pure love on Ikuto's part (though lust overtakes it most of the time)

Mitsuki: (nods) …. Ok, now, last question, for All the SC Cast… this is more like a dare though, Boys: state the name of the girl you love Girls: state the name of the boy you like

SC Cast: (gulps then blushes)

Amu: I don't think we should answer this (nervous)

Yaya: I DO, I LIKE EVERYONE, ALL THE BOYS AND ALL THE GIRLS TOO!!!!!!

SC Cast: US TOO

Amu: yeah

Me: wow, Yaya saved the day, then again, the question was only "Like" (smirks)

Readers: Boo (throws things at Me)

Me: Gomenasai!!!!!!!!! (ducks cover and hold)

Mitsuki: (laughs)

Me: (glares)

Mitsuki: ok, that's the end of that, lets move on,

Me: I hope Utau-chan's alright

Mitsuki: I'm sure she will be, anyways, this batch of questions are from **Sabaku no Pearl**

Me: ok, lets start with this one then, first question, for Amu (Sue): Is your middle name 'Mary Sue'?

Amu: NO!!!!!!!!

Me: ok, don't have to shout

Mitsuki: next question, for Gozen: glomps* Do you know there are GozenXTsukasaXKazuomi fans? What's your opinion on this? (And yes, you're seme)

Hikaru: what are those supposed to be?

Tsukasa: (laughs)

Kazuomi: (blushes, clears throat)

Hikaru: (blinks) what's all that about? (looks at me)

Me: ookay…. (clears throat) Well, Hikaru-chan, its best you don't know about it just yet (nervous smile)

Hikaru: (blinks again)

Mitsuki: right, well, next question, for Tadase: Why are you suddenly so mature? Now I'm even more confused about what boy I want Amu to be with...

Me: wow, growing number of Tadamu fans

Tadase: suddenly mature? (smile's) I am still a child, but I do have a Strong Chara

Kiseki: (coughs)

Tadase: and I am also the Guardian's King's chair, I do have to look out for every member of the council being their leader and all

Me: (smiles) nice, ok, next question, for Amu: Hypothetically, how would you react if Ikuto would tell you that he loves you?

Ikuto: (looks up)

Amu: (blushes furiously, steam coming out of her ears) uhm… I… d-d-don't k-kn-now

Me: of course you wouldn't, nobody will ever know how they'll react until its actually there

Mitsuki: (nods) ok, next question, for Ikuto: Ikkun, I'm sorry for calling you Iku-Iku... Can you forgive me?

Ikuto: (looks) just don't call me that again

Amu: whispers: that's his way of saying he does (smiles)

Mitsuki: (giggles) why'd know him so much Amu-chan? (smirks)

Amu: (blushes) e-e-eto…… n-n-no I –d-d-don't—

Mitsuki: (ignores) ok, next q, for trap-kun/Nagi: Next to traditional-style dancing, what is your favourite  
dancing style?

Me and Mitsuki: (listens ad looks an Nagi eagerly and expectantly)

Nagi: uhm, waltz, hip hop, stuff like that

Me: KAKUII!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: eh (nods her head)

Nagi: (sweat drop) er… Arigatou

Me: well, next question, for Amu: Do you not realize how lucky you are that you have (4) hot guys  
falling for you? (And how that makes you a Mary Sue?)

Amu: EEEEEHHH????

Me: four indeed, but at first I thought it'd been 5, with Kuukai and all (counts on her fingers) Tadase, Ikuto, Nagihiko-sama, Kuukai, Kairi… yup, 5, but Kuukai aint here anymore though, and it wasn't really shown if Kuukai ever really liked Amu as more than a friend unlike the rest

Amu: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????

Me: you are so dense

SC Cast: (nods in approval)

Amu: ……

Mitsuki: enough of that, next question, for Nagi: DO YOU NOT PAY ATTENTION IN BIOLOGY CLASS?!?

Nagi: (nervous, sweat drop) we don't have Biology class yet, were only in 6th grade, and could you please not rub it in, it's a family tradition

Me: he has a point

Mitsuki: yup,

Me:…..

Mitsuki: next question for Boris/Ikkun: Do you realize how much you're like the Cheshire cat? (And  
how much Amu is like Alice?)

Me: Boris? (holds back laughter) you know Pearl-san I LOVE your nicknames for our dear Ik-chan

Ikuto: 9glares at me)

Me: what? (brings out innocent face)

Ikuto: (glares harder, then looks away) well, the Cheshire cat…. I don't know, I've never really liked watching Alice in Wonderland, and as for Amu… I'm not sure

Me: ok cool, next question

Mitsuki: for Ikkun (again): How badly would you hurt me if I were to make you cross-dress? AND pair you up with Tadase? (That's what happens in the story I'm writing now...)

Me: oooooooohhh, CAN YOU TELL WHAT THE TITLE IS???!!!!!

Ikuto: (evil aura surround him) I'd hurt you as bad as I would the author

Me: (shivers) meek voice: and how badly would you hurt me (swallows)

Ikuto: (looks me in the eye) really really painfully bad

Me: AAAAAAHHHH MITSUKI-CHAN TASUKETE!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!! (hodes behind Mitsuki)

Mitsuki: (gets a murderous aura around her and looks at Ikuto straight in the eye) cold voice: you'll have to go through me first

Ikuto: che, freakin negative chara

Me: (sigh in relief) whew, I thought I was done for

Mitsuki: (returns to normal) OKAY, next question, for Ikkun (and again): Why do you act so emo? (I don't care, Zexion is emo and he's cool too...)

Ikuto: I act emo? I don't act emo, I haven't even been in the emo corner all chapter

Me: he has a point (thoughtful)

Amu: I was wondering about that too

Mitsuki: whatever, next question, for Ikkun: WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? *cries*

Ikuto: (blinks)

Me: why what?

Mitsuki: (shrugs) I don't know, okay, next question, for Amu: Why does it seem like you like-like Ikuto?

Amu: (blush)

Me: there's you answer (smirks) so, Amu-chan does like Ikuto

Ikuto: REALLY??!!

Amu: NO A DO NOT HENTAI-NEKO-MIMI-COSPLAY-OTTOKO!!!!!

Ikuto: (pang, hides in emo corner)

Me: well, looks like you are emo

Ikuto: low voice: am not

Me: ok, next question, for....—

Mitsuki: HEY that's MY job!!!!!

Me: Ikkun: What did you think when you were sleeping in the same bed as Amu?

Mitsuki: (curses under her breath)

Ikuto: (blush), she was… warm, and soft, and beautiful

Me: awwww—

Mitsuki: next question for Tadase: Who are your parents?

Tadase: (blinks) I don't know

Me: (none of us do)

Mitsuki: yeah…. Anyways, last question, for Rizumu (Rhythm): *mega-ultra-glomp*: You. Are. The. Best. Okay, to the point: What do you think about people pairing you up with Temari?

Rhythm: Temari? Temari's my sister, why'd they pair me with her?

Me: don't know, BUT YOU REALLY ARE THE BEST!!!!! (glomps Rhythm) YAY!!!!!!!!

Rhythm: Yay!!!

Me: KAWAII!!!!!!!! Ok (coughs) right, that ends this batch, let's move on to the next one

Mizuki: (pops out of nowhere…AGAIN) this one's from **sylvanicara **

Me: Misuki… (sweat drops)

Mizuki: hi Ana-chan

Me: why does people keep poping out from NOWHERE these days???????

Mizuki: I entered from the front door, you didn't notice me?

Me:….. uhm…. No?

Mizuki: (laughs) ok

Me: (smiles) well, first question, to Tadase and Ikuto: do you know that some people are pairing you two up? As in Yaoi?

Tadase and Ikuto: (looks at each other) yeah, pretty much

Tadase: but that's jut gross, pairing me up with nii-chan

Ikuto: same here

Me: ok, next question, to the Cast: what would your life be like if Amu never moved to Seiyo and Amu: what would your life be like if you never moved there?

Guardians: we don't know

Tadase: if she never moved here, and Easter was like that, then we might all be gone, and our Kokoro no Tamago might have been tainted with an X

Yaya: true

Nagi: and I might have never found my would be self

Ikuto: and I might never be free

Rima: I might never have found the importance of friends

The Rest: (nods in approval)

Amu: aww, minna, (starts tearing) if I never moved here, then I would have never found my would be selves

Ran Miki Suu: (smiles and holds Amu's hands)

Amu: (smiles) and I would be stuck with my façade for the rest of my life, and I would never have found the best friends you could ever have (smiles brightly) so my like would totally suck if I haven't met you guys

Guardians: (looks at her, and smiles)

Tadase: Amu-chan

Nagi: Amu-chan

Rima:

Yaya: AMU-CHII (glomps Amu)

Amu: (giggles) Yaya

Me: sniff (wipes away tears) this has turned into a very emotional day

Mitsuki: tell me about it sniff

Me: well, that's it with that, next batch of questions, this is our last batch, this one is from **Raven golden Wings**

(everyone stops what their doing when the door opens and in came Utau….. smiling….. and Kuukai has an arm around her waist)

Everyone: (stares)

Me: (snaps out then mega glomps Utau) UTAU!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!! GOMENASIA!!!!!!!!!!! GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Utau: Urasai, your giving me a head ache

Me: sniff (looks up at Utau with tears in her eyes)

Utau: (gives the slightest almost invicible smile)

Me: (see's the smile and smiles widely) UTAU-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (crushes Utau in a MEGA bear hug)

Utau: Ana g-get of-ff me (suffocating)

Kuukai: (pries me away from Utau then smiles)

Me: so what happened, Kuukai, are you two alright?

Kuukai: yeah, we went to a the café just down the street and talked

Yaya: (bright sparkling eyes) wow, mischievous tone: sound like you two went on a date (smirks)

Rima: (smirks then stares at them with a mischievous glint in her eyes)

Ikuto: (even smaller trace of a smile on his lips (untraceable) but no mischievousness)

Utau: (blushes but otherwise face neutral eyes closed)

Kuukai: (sweat drop, nervous laugh, slight blush, then he slightly scratched at his cheek while looking away) so what did we miss (abrupt subject change)

Me: oh nothing much, you can read about it later

Kuukai: oh, ok

Mitsuki: well then, on with the questions, first one, for Nagi-sama: Can you teach me how to cook good food like you? Please!!

Nagi: sure

Me: Can you teach me too??!!!!!

Mitsuki: ME TOO!!!!!!!!!

Nagi: ok, just tell me when you want

Me: AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER I WONT BE DOING ANYTHING

Mitsuki: crap I have cram school after this chap

Me: poor you

Mitsuki: (glares) I'll just skip it today

Nagi: are you sure Mitsuki-chan?

Mitsuki: yeah, I don't exactly need to go there today

Nagi: alright then, later it is

Me and Mitsuki: YAY!!!!!

Rhythm: YAY

Me: oh, can Rhythm and Temari come too?

Mitsuki: yeah yeah

Nagi: of course

Amu: I just remembered something, when's the guest character coming?

Mitsuki: yeah Ana-chan, and who is he

Utau: oh yeah!!!!!!!!! I WANNA KNOW WHO IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO IS HE

Me: sorry guys, his appearance is postponed to the next chap, and I cant tell you who's gonna be coming cause it'll be a spoiler

Amu: aww

Utau: drat

Me: ok, next question, for Amu: You know I think you're a jerk to Ikuto.

Amu: sigh, I'm sorry, but he's being a jerk to me, so I'm just returning the favor

Ikuto: I am?

Amu: you used me as a human hot water bottle, and you tease me to no end

Ikuto: ok

Mitsuki: next question, for Miki: I'm an artist too. we should get together sometimes.

Miki: sure thing

Me: wow, you're an artist, cool, I want to see your artworks sometimes if possible

Mitsuki: me too

Me: ok, moving on, this one's for Ran: I suck at sports please save me from the ball thingy.

Ran: Dodge Ball? I don't think I can survive it too if the ball is human size, sorry, but I'll teach you how, CHARA CHANGE!!!

Amu: (gets a Heart Clip) ok, this is how you do it (and begins to demonstrate Dodge Ball)

Me: cool (laughs)

Amu: (Heart clip turns back to X clip) RAN!!!!!!!!!!

Ran: (giggles)

Me: ok, next question, for Suu: Your cute *gives you home made cookie* … wow, these aren't even questions

Mitsuki: whatcha gonna do about it

Me: nothing, its fun, Suu (hands cookie)

Suu: arigato desu~

Me: right, next one, for Tadase: Sorry about the girl thing but you do sound like one...don't get me  
wrong but it's cute.

Tadase: (blushes slightly) a-arigato

Mitsuki: Kawaii

Me: okay, next, for Rhythm: KAWAII *hugs*

Rhythm: (hugs back) YAY!

Me: yay! Next question, for Rima: Can you tell me what you would do if Amu was taken away forever and can  
never return?

Rima: (distressed look) AMU!! NO!! (evil look) I'll kill whoever kidnaps you

Amu: (sweatdrops) Rima…

Me: nice

Mitsuki: next one's for Ikuto: You can anwser that question too.

Ikuto: I'll save her, I'll do anything, I'll protect her

Me: he's so pure

Mitsuki: a pervert that's pure… hent

Me: eh

Kino-chan: but he is hot

Me: Kino-chan, where'd you come from… again

Kino-chan: oh nowhere

Me: (sweatdrops) people really like popping out of nowhere these days

Mitsuki: ok, next, for Kuukai: You're pertty cool but if I say anymore that chick *points at  
Kino-chan* will kill me...so what do you look for in a chick?

Kino-chan: (glares at the screen)

Kuukai: (grins) well, I just like nice girls, you know, pure hearted, someone you can depend on, and she has to be sporty, and fun too (looks at Utau)

Utau: (blushes)

Kino-chan: (glares at Utau)

Utau: (glares back)

(and then, Utau and Kino-chan had a glaring contest)

Me: (sweat drop) ookay, next one, for Kairi: No take those glasses off *steals them and lets her pet dragon hound eat them* There you go *pets the dragon hound* Good Roku.

Kairi: AH!!! My GLASSES!!!!!! I cant see very clearly

Me: here Kairi, use these

Kairi: huh? You have glasses?

Me: no, these are contacts, my mom has glasses, and I don't exactly need contacts or glasses, but I might need some glasses soon

Kairi: uhm… thanks, but I don't know how to put contacts on

Nagi: Here Sanjo-kun, let me help

Mitsuki: well, lets move on, for Yaya: What does this mean, Goo goo wah wah ga goo?

Yaya: Mama and Daddy I want candy

Everyone: …. (stares at Yaya)

Amu: Yaya….. you speak baby language?

Yaya: of course

Amu: aah

Me: ….. ok, next one, for Ikuto and Mizuki: No you escape...but not this time cause I have my dragon  
hound with me, Go Roku *jumps in the air and ponces on them* now time to tie you up *grabs rope* whahahaha *cough*

Mizuki: what THE HELL!!!!!!!! And I just came in too!!!!!

Ikuto: NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!! (curses)

Mizuki: (tries to break free) crap

Ikuto: NO WAY!!! THIS GUYS A FREAKIN DOG FOR CHRIST SAKE (Chara Nari's with Yoru and uses slash claw, but doesn't work) **this things stronger than before!!!!**

Mizuki: sigh, I'll just stay here then, my part time job doesn't start in 2 hours anyways

Me: okay then, you two stay there and bond then

Ikuto: NOOO!!!!!!!! GOTTA GET FREE (struggles but is in vain)

Me: next one, for me: Can I come in for a bit so I can meet everyone *whispers* Mostly Mizuki and Ikuto please

Me: but of course you can Raven golden Wings –san

Ikuto: NOOOO!!!!!!!!! I'M ALREADY BEING TORTURED WHEN SHE'S **NOT** HERE!!!!!! DON'T LET HER IN!!!!!!!!! (tries to struggle AGAIN)

Me: say you wanna come by now?

Raven golden Wings: sure thing (then ties Ikuto harder so he stops struggling)

Ikuto: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mizuki: this is being annoying, (brings out Silver Moon and breaks free, then leaves)

Me: (laughs) ok, next, for Mitsuki: when did you get your chara's?

Mitsuki: I got then a LONG time ago, cant remember now, sorry

Me: okay, well, last question now

Mitsuki: ok, Utau: I love your songs. Can you sing me your butterfly one please?

Utau: sure thing, thanks for the complement

(stage darkens, Meikyuu Butterfly begins playing, then a single spotlight and Utau does her pose, the tempo grows faster, and the stage lights turns on, and the colors all dance around the stage, and then, she sings)

_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night  
fushigi na yoru maiorita  
ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru  
nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu_

_tsuki akari o se ni ukabu shiruetto  
'kocchi e oide' to hohoende temaneki_

_yokubou no kage ugomeku machi  
tenshi no furi de samayoi  
taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru  
ikiba no nai ai no kakera_

_nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de  
shiawase na yume o mite iru no?  
hoshizora ni kisu o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi_

_mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda batafurai  
jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane  
kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku_

(everyone cheers, and sings along, the music continued)

Me: (shouting over the music while dancing)THIS IS A GREAT CLOSING PERFORMANCE, I LOVE UTAU-CHAN's SONGS!!!!!!

Mitsuki: SAME HERE!!!!!!

Me: WELL, WE'LL SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAP!!!!!!!!!! HOPE YOU STILL LEAVE A NICE REVIEW AND YOUR QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!! AND THE GUESS FOR MY FAV. ANIME IS STILL ON!!!!!!! Though Shugo Chara just over topped that Anime again, and Nagi-sama topped Kazumi-sama too, BUT STILL!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki: WE'LL BE MAKIN YOUR COOKIE PRIZES WITH NAGI-SAMA!!!!!! SO PLEASE GUESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: THE CLUES ARE AGAIN

Odin  
Cram School, Calligraphy and Piano Lessons Part Time Jobs  
Kazumi  
Freyja

Me: THERE WE GO!!!!!!!!!! SEE YOU!!!!!!!!! Hmm… I might make some more guessing games in this fic, maybe I will, what do you guys think?

Mitsuki and Me: JA NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (dances around to the music)

_kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku_


End file.
